Zosia and Ollie - based on various songs
by holby.fan112
Summary: After Ollie discovers the damage Seb has done to Zosia, he supports her. But how far will their relationship go? - Update once a week, usually on Saturday -
1. Chapter 1

After having a patient throw up all over him, Oliver Valentine dashed into the locker room to grab his spare scrubs and get changed as quickly as possible. As the Norovirus had broken out in Darwin and also in Keller, the wards were busy with vomiting patients even if they were nil by mouth. Ollie always made the most of his short breaks as he was working 8 hour shifts in order to make ends meet; it had been a busy month.

It was also Zosia's break but she hadn't been thrown up on. Instead, she was sitting in the staff room, sobbing quietly to herself. Ollie walked in for a cup of coffee and was shocked when he saw Zosia so upset. He sat down next to her.

"Hey, Zosh, what's the matter?" he asked, concernedly.

He had always been secretly in love with Zosia but he tried not to show it. In reality, the second she walked through the door, her bright brown eyes shining and her brunette hair glistening in it's neat ponytail, his heart turned cartwheels and he fell in love all over again.

"It's Seb." she wept, "He did this to me and now we've broken up."

"He did what?" said Ollie as he sat down.

Oliver didn't know how to feel. Half of him was thrilled that Zosia had broken up with Seb. He had always hated that 'smarmy little man' and felt as if he was taking advantage of her. However, another half of him was really upset for her as he had never seen anyone he cared about so much as sad as Zosia was right now.

She pulled up her scrub top to reveal a big bruise in the stomach and red weals along her back.

"Did he actually do that to you?" Ollie said as a tear then rolled down his own cheek. He couldn't believe how physically and mentally hurt the woman he loved was.

"He was convinced I was seeing someone else," murmured Zosia as she hiccuped, "So I told him that, yes, I was to shut him up, he was on top of me, I was convinced he would kill me so I ran away to Dom and Arthur's and slept on their couch because I still had the key but then but then he found me and did this and they wanted to call the police but he..."

"Woah, slow down a minute, Zosh," Ollie said, softly, "Did he hit them too?"

She nodded her head and looked into his deep blue eyes. He stroked her hair as Zosia cried into his chest.

"It's alright, you've got me now and I will never hurt you, I will never let you go, Zosia."


	2. Chapter 2

Zosia cried into Ollie's chest as he stroked her glossy brown hair.

"Please Zosh, it's going to be alright, you don't need slimy Seb, you have me now."

Zosia snorted, "Slimy Seb!" she laughed, "So thats our new name for him, is it?"

"Yep," replied Ollie, "He's not worth your tears, Zosia, you're beautiful. Can I take a look at your back?"

She showed him the red marks all along her back, some of which were bleeding.

"Ouch, Zoshie, that must have really hurt," he said.

"Please don't call me that." she grimaced.

Oliver went to grab a needle to stitch up Zosia's wounds.

"Come on, lets get back to work." she said.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys :) Just so you know, this is set two weeks after the breakup because I didn't want to write anymore about the beginning of the breakup coz i felt like it was getting a bit depressing :P This chapter is based on Just The Way You Are by Bruno Mars, I hope you like it!**

 _When I see your face..._

Oliver Valentine was sitting at the nurses' station on Darwin catching up on some paperwork whilst eating his second chocolate biscuit. All of a sudden, he leapt up into the air, spraying crumbs everywhere.

"Boo!" said Zosia, loudly enough to scare him but quietly enough not to alert any patients.

"Care to join me?" replied Ollie, as she wheeled the chair over to him.

"Of course," said Zosia, "Why would I ever let a chance to annoy you pass me by?"

"Charming." he responded.

Ollie looked into Zosia's face, which was, in his opinion, one of the most beautiful faces he had ever seen. He loved her sparkling hazel eyes and her brown ponytail, which was impeccably neat. He loved the way it radiated and shone like the sun coming through the clouds on a stormy day. He loved it when she smiled and it felt like it was really special, as if it was a special smile just for him. Maybe it was a special smile just for him? He didn't know but what he did know was that he loved Zosia March.

Zosia looked into Ollie's piercing blue eyes and she loved the way they crinkled when he laughed. His clean-shaven face showed off his perfect skin and emphasised his unusual black hair combination. She hated beards because the reminded her of Seb. Eeugh, she hated that man and, two weeks since the break-up, she never wanted to look at his repulsive face again. She adored the way Ollie made her feel so special, as if she was so loved. Now that they were a couple, they had kissed a few times and it felt like a spark had lit up in her head, one that had never been lit before. Zosia loved Oliver Valentine and she knew it.

 _There's not a thing that I would change..._

"Wanna biscuit?" asked Ollie.

"I would love a biscuit but I shouldn't take one. I'm trying a diet." Zosia replied.

"Oh, go on!" he joked, "They're delicious!"

"I said no, Ollie! I'm trying to get fitter!" she said.

"I don't want you to change your weight! Go on, indulge yourself!"

He started to wave a biscuit in her face and, much to Ollie's delight, Zosia was swayed.

"Fine, but JUST one, okay!" she said, giving in.

At that moment, Jac Naylor strutted in with her poker-straight auburn hair flowing and her cheekbones menacingly taut. She was carrying a toddler who looked suspiciously like her.

"Hey, Emma!" Zosia cooed to the 18 month old, "I didn't know children were allowed on the ward."

"Well, last time I checked, I was the consultant and you were the F2 so if you say anything, you're getting the boot, or rather, the tip of my heel. It'll hurt more." Jac replied, "And, also, I think Emma's hungry."

She swooped up Ollie's biscuits and broke one in half to give to her daughter whilst taking the rest into her office.

"Ward duties!" she called as Ollie and Zosia exchanged annoyed looks, "NOW, please."

 _Because you're amazing..._

"Mr King, 40 years old, complaining of chest pain." said Ollie, "What do you advise, Doctor March?"

"Run an ECG and an echo then see what shows up." Zosia replied.

"Amazing work Doctor March." he responded.

The day flew by and, before they knew it, the young couple were in Albie's for the night. It was Friday, after all. Glass led to glass and then they started to drink shots.

"I like to drink with Ollie! Ollie is my mate!" Zosia slurred, "And when I drink with Ollie, he gets them down in eight!"

"ONE, TWO, THREE, FOUR, FIVE, SIX, SEVEN, EIGHT!"

Ollie drank all the tequila.

"Now your go, Zoshywoshy,"

She got two rounds down and they ended up having a competition with each other over who could drink the most shots in 8 seconds. One thing led to another until it was 3am and they had eventually found their way back to Zosia, Arthur and Dom's shared flat.

"Shush," they said at the same time as Zosia fumbled for the right key.

"You're beautiful Zosia," he said as they got into her bed, "I love you."

 _Just the way you are._


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reads :) I would really appreciate some reviews so I know how to better my writing skills! Also, I would love to know what you guys want to see in the next parts :) x**

Chapter 4 - Through the Dark

 _Oh I would carry you over fire and water for your love..._

Oliver woke up at 10am on the Saturday morning. He looked at her doctor calendar on which she had pencilled in all of her surgeries for the week and conferences/meetings she would like to attend. He sat up and felt his head thump. _Her_ calendar? _Her_ bed?

"Oh shit," he said aloud as he heard Arthur complaining that Dom had made a mess of the kitchen by making pancakes.

Then, he looked more closely at the date and felt a horrible wave of guilt wash over his body. Ollie sat on the end of the bed with his head in his hands, for today was the 3 year anniversary of his wedding and Tara's death. How could he have been drunk and sleeping in a bed with another woman on this special day?

"I remembered." said Zosia, coming in and sitting with him, "And I guess you did too."

"How could I forget, Zosia?!" he shouted angrily, "Tara was the love of my life and I've been getting wasted with you and waking up in your bed on the anniversary of.. of..." he trailed off.

A tear rolled down Zosia's face.

"I'm sorry Ollie." she said, "I know you're upset but please don't take it out on me."

"I'm sorry too," he replied, a lump in his throat, "It's just.. I have this tradition... You probably think it's silly, we don't have to do it, no, let's just go eat some of Dom's pancakes, come on Zosh."

"No, Ollie. Different people grieve in different ways." she said understandingly, "When mama died, I used to go and speak to her and I wouldn't put flowers on her grave, I would write her a letter, you know, about what had been happening in my life, how dad was coping. What do you want to do?"

He explained that, every year, he went to the garden in which they got married and would say 'I do" just one more time and talk to her about how he misses her.

"The thing is, Zosh, I've been afraid to love again. I don't want to look back, I don't want to go back. Tara would want me to be happy and you make me happy. You make me happy Zosia and I love you."

 _When the night is coming on you, we will find a way, through the dark..._

 **Two months later**

"Dinner tonight," Ollie said breezily, "On me."

Zosia looked up from her mountain of paperwork. His blue eyes were shining as his sparkling white teeth smiled at her.

"What's brought this on?" She asked.

Although it was 5pm, all Zosia had been doing was admin and her wavy hair was loosely flowing around her shoulders. She was still in her pyjamas which were a pair of pink and white checked bottoms and a white crop top with Tinkerbell on it, leaving a trail of glitter. Underneath, it said 'I do believe in fairies..'

"Bit old for Tinkerbell?" he asked, cheekily, although Oliver actually thought these pyjamas made her look gorgeous.

"Don't wind me up or I won't come out with you." she replied as she signed some discharge forms.

"Stop it, workaholic!" he said, moving the files onto the coffee table, "Shower and get changed now so we can get out for 6."

"Yes, sir!" she laughed.

 **An hour and a half later**

"Let's play a game," Ollie said, looking at Zosia delicately sipping her glass of wine.

"What sort of game?" she replied, cheekily.

"You order for me, I'l order for you."

"No. way." she said, assertively, "I don't trust you, Doctor Valentine."

"You'll have to trust me later..." he laughed as he stroked her fingers, "Alright, you order your main but I'm choosing dessert. Deal?"

"Doesn't look like I have much choice."

...

"Alright, here comes the fun!" Ollie said, as the waiter cleared away their plates from the main.

"Actually, I'm full," said Zosia, "I don't feel like dessert."

"Nonsense! Since when did you ever not feel like dessert?" Ollie scoffed as he summoned the waiter before whispering their choices.

Two minutes later, the waitress come out of the kitchen with two champagne glasses with a little cupcake in them surrounded by ice cream. She added a candle and set it alight before it sparkled and fizzed before Zosia's eyes. Oliver went into his jacket pocket and pulled out a tiny black box embossed with gold lettering so tiny you could barely read it.

He got down on one knee.

"Zosia, I love you. Will you do me the honours of... Well, being my wife?" he announced as his blue eyes shimmered. The only thing that he could see was her beautiful face and shining eyes in return.

"Yes!" she screamed with excitement, "Yes, yes yes!"

And they sealed the night with a kiss.

 _Oh, I would carry you over fire and water for your love_

 _And I will hold you closer, hope your heart is strong enough._

 _When the night is coming down_

 _We will find a way through the dark._


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm sorry guys Chapter 4 was meant to go up yesterday but due to a technical glitch it just went up now :( Anyway, here is Chapter 5!**

 _It's like you're my mirror_  
 _My mirror staring back at me_  
 _I couldn't get any bigger_  
 _With anyone else beside of me_  
 _And now it's clear as this promise_  
 _That we're making two reflections into one_

The sparklers fizzed out as the rest of the restaurant customers applauded. Zosia and Ollie kissed and you could even see the love between them both.

"I love you Oliver Valentine."

"I love you too Zosia," Ollie replied, putting the ring in her palm whilst sliding his own onto his finger.

"Did you have it engraved?" she asked, looking at the tiny lettering on the inside of the ring.

"Read it and find out!" he smiled.

The inscription said: 'Zosia, why is this off?'

"You know I _am_ gonna have to take it off for theatre!" Zosia said, hysterical with laughter. "You couldn't think of anything more romantic, could you? I love you Ollie - my fiancé!"

Fiancé. He savoured the words. Zosia March, soon to become Valentine was his fiancé; the woman he loved most in the world.

They walked out of the restaurant hand in hand and got a taxi back to Ollie's flat. As he let them into the 13th-floor apartment, they passionately kissed and the bedroom door slammed shut.

 **Monday**

Although she had been back to her shared flat to get some clean clothes and her paperwork, Zosia hadn't told Arthur or Dom about the engagement as they had been working nights and she didn't want to disturb their sleep. She pulled on her jeans and sweater at the same time as Ollie and noticed that his flat was awfully, well, bare. The sofas and kitchen units looked as if they had never been used and were black. The walls were white with no pictures apart from a photo collage above the TV. She looked closely and saw a picture of a woman, a woman with brown curly hair and the same face shape as Ollie.

"Who's that?" she asked him.

"That's Penny, my late sister. Jac used to call us Boy Valentine and Girl Valentine."

He pointed to a picture of him and a different girl on holiday.

"Tara, my wife."

Zosia knew that Penny was killed in a train crash scene very near the hospital and Tara died during neurosurgery in one of the very theatres that they operate in today at Holby. No wonder he was so cold when he came back to the hospital; there were a lot of ghosts.

"They're beautiful." she replied, "I wish I could have met them."

"You and Tara would have fought like cat and dog." he said, sadly, "Penny was a lovely girl, always so full of life. Everyone loved Penny."

"Do you miss them?" she asked, before kicking herself. Of course he missed them.

'Yes, but I don't need them with me now I have you. I can carry them in my heart." Ollie replied.

"We should get to work." she said.

"Yeah." he replied, giving the photos one last glimpse before getting in his car and driving them both to Holby.

...

Jac Naylor assembled all of Darwin at the nurses' station for a pep-talk. There was not an auburn hair out of it's place and Zosia wished she could tame her thick mane to the degree of straightness of Jac's.

"Right, there's been a collision near the old bridge. St James' is full and there will be a double-decker busload of people coming in. I need all hands on deck today."

"Is that a diamond I see?" questioned Mo, looking at Zosia's ring finger, "Did Oliver..?"

"Yes!" she replied, excitedly, "And look what the idiot got engraved into it..."

Zosia took off the silver ring and showed the inside to Mo.

"Are you kidding me?" Mo replied and burst out laughing.

"What's so funny over here?" asked Jac, strutting over in her high heels whilst rubbing hand sanitiser in; she hated germs.

The two women showed her the ring before even the ice-queen cracked a smile.

"So, Mr Valentine." Jac said, tapping Ollie on the shoulder, "Just some relationship advice, if you want to impress Zosia, tell her about aeortic aneurisms, she's interested in that."

"Phew!" he let out a sigh of relief, "I thought I was getting it there!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you so much for the review Zollieholbycity it made me smile and inspired me to write another chapter! Thank you for the follow potterfan934 - I am glad that people want to read the works of my crazy little imagination :) I'm trying to add more action and excitement because its getting a bit love-dovey; in real life I am more like Jac Naylor when it comes to this kind of thing! So here's Chapter 6:**

 _This is my fight song_

 _Take back my life song_

 _Prove I'm alright so-ong._

Zosia woke up beside Ollie with a thumping headache, this was the third day in a row and she was beginning to get worried. She swung her legs over the side of the bed and tried to stand up to get a paracetamol. All of a sudden, she felt dizzy and unbalanced - she had to sit back down again.

"Oliver," she hissed, "Ollie!"

He yawned and sat up, as he saw his fiancé struggle to get up and then fall back down. He went round to her side of the double bed helped her up.

"I feel sick," she said and ran to the bathroom.

Ollie held her hair and rubbed her back before getting a glass of water.

"Here, drink this," he said, "I'm taking you to Holby - I know something's wrong Zosia and I need to get it checked out, even if you are just hungover!"

"I'm not hungover." she said, annoyed, "I don't need to go to the hospital Oliver, I'm fine!"

He lifted her over his shoulder as she kicked and struggled.

"I don't care Zosia. When I have a hunch I'm nearly always right." he replied firmly and Zosia gave in.

Ollie pushed her in a wheelchair into the lift.

"Where are we going Ollie?" she asked, "The E.D. is that way!"

"We're not going to the E.D, I'm taking you to neuro, they'll treat you there." he responded.

"No. way." said Zosia, struggling to get up but she could't keep her balance, "I'm not having my father treat me, no way."

"Too late now." Ollie said as the familiar ding of the lift signalled that they should get out.

...

"Zosia, Zosh, can you hear me?"

"Zoshie, darling?"

Zosia opened her eyes to find herself in a bed on her father's neuro ward. She twisted her body round as Ollie grabbed a bowl for her to be sick in.

"Persistent nausea, fainting, headaches, order an M.R.I." commanded Guy Self.

"Dad?" said Zosia, "What's wrong with me?"

"The scan will tell that, Zosh, don't worry, it's all going to be fine." Ollie interrupted, squeezing her hand.

He wasn't as sure as he sounded, though. Oliver remembered when Tara was up here and she bled out during surgery. There were a lot of ghosts but he knew he had to be strong for Zosia and protect her.

Guy wheeled her down for a scan with Ollie holding her hand.

"It's fine, I can walk!" Zosia was annoyed, "I have legs, you know!"

However, she tried to use them and became very dizzy. She wasn't as bad as she felt in the morning but there was still an element of nausea and dizziness.

"Just sit on this bed for me, nice and carefully, mind." directed a chubby nurse.

"I told you, I'm fine!" she huffed before lying still under the machine. An image was sent to a screen on the outside of the room to Guy Self.

"See that?"

"See what?" Ollie responded.

Guy looked worried as his forehead creased.

"I think its a tumor..."


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you to Zollieholbyfan, you have been so supportive and I am really happy that you like my story :) I like to keep you guys guessing so don't assume anything haha! This chapter is dedicated to all the people taken by cancer and all the cancer survivors, the people who have had to endure hours of chemo, the people who have lost their hair and to the people whose treatment will never end. I am wearing my World Cancer Day Unity Band as I write this :)**

 **Chapter 7:**

 _And all those things I didn't say_  
 _Wrecking balls inside my brain_  
 _I will scream them loud tonight_  
 _Can you hear my voice this time?_

"A brain tumour?" Ollie said as a tear trickled down his cheek.

He remembered the trust he had put in the surgeons as they cut open Tara's head and dug into her brain.

He remembered the fear making his blood go cold as her B.P dropped.

And dropped.

And dropped.

To zero.

He remembered the emptiness as Tara was wheeled away from theatre, a blanket covering her pale face which he would never see again.

He remembered Tara.

"No, no, no, this can't be happening! I won't let it happen!" he whispered.

"Oliver, it's operable. We can fix her," said Guy, "Do you want to sit down?"

"No, I don't want to sit down!" he yelled, "They said they would fix Tara, they said it was operable but it wasn't! They lied! I'm not having you take her away from me, not another beautiful girl!"

"Zosia is my daughter, Valentine! Why do you think that I would let anything happen to her?!" Guy shouted

Ollie broke down and sat on the floor outside the scan room in tears. Why did this always happen to him? Why did everyone he loved always get taken away from him? Was it payback for all those times he didn't quite appreciate those moments enough? Or did the world just hate him?

 _And all those things I didn't say_  
 _Wrecking balls inside my brain_  
 _I will scream them loud tonight_  
 _Can you hear my voice this time?_

"Get back in here Valentine!"

Ollie could hear Guy's gruff voice calling to him. It sounded deep and angry.

'Be strong, be strong, be strong.' he said to himself.

He walked back through the double doors. Ollie's once bright blue eyes had turned a dim grey shade and his dazzling smile had faded. Tear tracks decorated his face as he pressed his tag on the single door which let him through to Zosia.

She could see that he had been crying as his cheeks were red and the sparkle had gone from his eyes.

"Oliver," she said, her voice wavering, "Tell me Oliver, what's wrong with me? Am I dying? Ollie!"

His chest ached and he felt like half of his heart had been eaten away.

"I'll.. I'll tell you once we're back on the ward, alright? Everything's going to be alright, Zosh, it's going to be alright."

"Ollie, what's wrong? Ollie?" she called as she was wheeled out of the corridor, leaving him alone in the dark room.

...

"A brain tumour?" Zosia exclaimed as Guy told her about her condition.

"It's a primary tumour, it can be removed." he explained, "For God's sake where on the planet has your boyfriend vanished to? I thought you were meant to support each other!"

Zosia twiddled the diamond ring on her finger.

"Wait, is that from him?" observant Guy asked.

"Yes," she replied, "We're engaged!"

"As of when, exactly?"

"Friday!" Zosia replied, excitedly.

Guy felt really annoyed that he wasn't the first person that Ollie spoke to before asking for Zosia's hand in marriage. He didn't approve of Valentine - he wasn't the mentally stable perfect man that Guy wanted for his daughter.

Zosia took the ring off and chuckled at the inscription but then another tear formed in her eye and escaped down her face as she remembered how, just three days ago, everything was perfect and they were going to spend their lives together.

"Speak of the devil." said Guy. He felt like muttering 'literally' under his breath as he walked away into his office but, considering his daughter's state, he didn't want to upset her.

...

"What's this?" asked Zosia, as she slowly unwrapped the box Ollie had given her. She pulled out a Pandora bracelet with a single pendant charm with a stone in it and it said, 'You and Me'.

"I love it," said Zosia, "I love you."

"I love you too."

And they kissed.


	8. Chapter 8

**Wow - 855 views! Here is Chapter 8 - I hope you like it :)**

 _You and I,_

 _We don't wanna be like them,_

 _We can make it to the end,_

 _Nothing can come between,_

 _You and I._

"Are you sure you should be working, Valentine?" asked Mo, concernedly.

It was two hours into Zosia's craniotomy to remove her tumour and Ollie was on ward duties. Although he wasn't booked into theatre, he wanted to come in to keep his mind off things. It was also a strange rule that he had made for himself. Ollie had decided not to do anything that he had done before and during Tara's operation, especially observing it. Instead, he had bought Zosia a charm bracelet and was working on Darwin to keep his mind busy.

"Yes, Mo, I'm fine - it's Zosia that you should be worried about, not me." he relied simply, before going to check on a patient who had been complaining about chest pains.

...

It was 7:40 pm and, although Ollie's shift had finished ten minutes ago, he wasn't going to the pub with Mo and Adele. Zosia's operation had gone exactly to plan and the tumour had been removed but she still hadn't woken up from the general anaesthetic. Ollie wanted to get her a present but also didn't want to leave her on her own as he watched the minutes tick by. He twisted his silver ring around his finger and remembered how Zosia had laughed at him.

"You're not meant to get one for yourself, idiot!" she had told him but it was a way of keeping close to her and he needed to keep close to her.

Slowly, one of her eyes opened and then the other.

"Ollie," she whispered, "Ollie am I alright?"

"Yes, everything went to plan and the tumour's been removed." he replied.

Ollie knew how long it would take her to be fully awake so he went outside for some fresh air. He got in the lift and went up to floors to the neurosurgery ward where Zosia was resting in her bed. Picking up her engagement ring, he slid it onto her finger along with her Pandora charm bracelet which he put on her thin wrist.

"Can you do my hair?" she asked, sitting up.

Zosia loved it when Ollie played with her hair and he did it a lot because he loved the way it shone. Normally, he would help her in the morning by holding the multiple hairbands and bobby pins she used to get the perfect bun. It was just one of the weird things that they did as a couple and Arthur and Dom always wound them up about it when he stayed at her's.

"That's not normal, guys." they would say.

"We're not normal!" Zosia would reply, laughing.

He looked into her soft hazel eyes and, as she still hadn't fully woken up, they weren't sparkling as normal.

"I'm sorry, Zosia, not yet." he responded, "You can't touch the top of your head for a couple of hours to let the staples set in."

"Ugh, I forgot about what a pain in the arse brain surgery was!" she laughed.

Ollie thought about what she had just said for a minute.

"It's not your fault you had to have brain surgery, Zosh. Nor was it Tara's. I hate cancer." he said, stroking her knuckles.

"Stop it, that tickles!" Zosia exclaimed, as Guy walked over.

"Right, Zosia, your surgery went perfectly and the tumour is out." her father said, "I'm also pleased to say that you don't need any follow-up chemo or radiotherapy as you caught the tumour at an early stage."

Zosia and Ollie exchanged a look. He was so glad that he did what his gut feeling told him to.

"Thank you, Ollie. For picking up on that." she said to him, looking into his soft face of relief.

Guy interrupted the moment by handing her a discharge form.

"Just sign that, Oliver, and my daughter can be on her way. Back to mine though because I can look after her properly." he said, with a steely tone in his voice.

"Dad, you know it was Ollie that actually noticed the tumour. And I want to go back to his because we've already planned something." Zosia replied, sweetly.

"Have it your way then, Valentine." said Guy before turning to Zosia, "Just don't be disappointed when he breaks your heart, just like with every other girlfriend he's ever had."

Guy stormed off before Zosia and Ollie looked at each other and laughed.

"What exactly did we have planned?" asked Ollie.

"You'll just have to wait until tonight..." she replied, her hazel eyes sparkling like never before.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi guys, I am loving writing this fic at the moment! Zollieholbyfan, your reviews are lovely and always make me smile :) This is set four months after Zosia's operation - I hope you enjoy this chapter and I always appreciate reviews!**

 _You and me got a whole lot of history_

 _We can be the greatest team that the world has ever seen..._

Ollie checked his theatre list for the week whilst having his morning coffee. Zosia was sitting next to him at Ollie's polished breakfast bar and was also checking her theatre list.

"I'm with you for a double bypass on Tuesday." she said, biting into her croissant.

"I'll be blind by the end of it." he replied.

"What do you mean?" asked Zosia, who was confused.

"I'll be blinded by your beauty." he said with a smile on his face.

"I'll be blinded by your ugliness." she replied, with a glint in her eye.

"That's it, I declare an insult war!" Ollie protested.

"You wouldn't dare insult me, Valentine. I've got you wrapped around my little finger."

He handed her an envelope with 'Zosia' written on the front in cursive writing.

"That's not your handwriting," said Zosia, "What is it?"

"You'll just have to open it to find out."

In the top right hand corner of the letter there was the Disney logo. The letter said:

"Congratulations Dr Oliver Valentine and Miss Zosia March for your booking to stay at Disneyland Paris between the 12th and 15th of February 2016."

"Are you taking me to Disneyland?" asked Zosia, as the excitement built up in her voice.

As she read on, Zosia saw that Ollie had booked a honeymoon suite for them both.

"A honeymoon suite? We're not even married yet, Ollie!"

He looked over and studied Zosia's face to see if she had figured it out but her expression stayed blank.

"You're a doctor, Marchie, you're supposed to be clever." he said, "We're getting married in Disneyland!"

She screamed with excitement.

"Alright, so now you've given me a surprise, I think it's fair for me to give you a surprise!"

"What kind of surprise?" whispered Ollie.

"Not THAT kind of surprise Doctor Valentine!" she replied, laughing, "No, this is better."

"So, don't leave me in suspense, what is it?" said Ollie.

"We're getting a new flat mate." Zosia replied, pointing to her stomach.

"A new flat mate?" he said, confused.

"I thought you were clever, seeing as you're a doctor," she replied, cheekily as he playfully hit her in the arm, "We're having a baby."

 **Sorry if this was a bit rubbish I know there's way too much dialogue! What do you guys think of a Valentine/March baby? Leave me some reviews - I'm not kidding they seriously make my day!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Wow, over a thousand views! Thanks guys! Thanks for the review Zollieholbyfan and thank you to CArwedsonfan for the follow - I have read lots of your fics and loved them so it's an honour to know you like mine :) So here's Chapter 10, where Ollie has just found out about his baby...**

 _You and me got a whole lotta history,_

 _So don't let it go we can make some more,_

 _We can live forever!_

"A baby?" exclaimed Ollie in shock, "My baby?"

His sapphire-blue eyes lit up like the sun and his mouth smiled a dazzling smile.

"Your baby," said Zosia, "Valentine junior."

"Oh Zosia, I'm so proud of you!" he hugged and kissed her as she relished this joyous moment.

"How old is he or she?" asked Ollie.

"10 weeks." she replied.

"Wait, that's how many months?" he said, counting on his fingers.

"Seriously, Oliver, are you counting 10 weeks into months on your fingers when you have studied for 10 years to get a medical degree?" she laughed.

"Well, my amazing brain has to rest for a while doesn't it!"

"I wouldn't go as far as amazing."

He touched her nose as she giggled and they both got in the car for work.

"Hang on, my stethoscope!" said Zosia, as Ollie turned the car back round and she ran back into the flat to grab it.

...

They walked into the hospital, Ollie feeling her stomach for a bump.

"Stop it, you look like a weirdo!" she said.

"I am a weirdo." he replied, pulling a stupid face and they laughed hysterically into the lift up to Darwin.

"What's so funny here, Valentine?" Mo asked as Zosia and Ollie stepped out of the locker room after changing into their dark-blue scrubs.

"Can we tell her?" they whispered simultaneously.

"Tell me what?" asked Mo, curiously.

They looked at each other and Ollie nodded.

"I'm pregnant!" said Zosia and her face lit up.

"Oh, congratulations you two!" said Mo, "I guess you're not coming for drinks after the shift then?" she asked Zosia.

"I'll get an orange juice." Zosia replied and the young couple walked onto the ward.

Although Mo was happy for them, she couldn't help but but just a tiny bit jealous of them. All she had ever wanted was a child of her own and she was undergoing a fertility treatment to get this.

'Don't be silly Mo,' she told herself, 'You'll get your baby soon.'

...

"Are you getting a scan?" asked Ollie as they treated patients in next-door beds.

"I'll see Mr T at my break and check what he can do for me. You can come with me, if you want."

"Why would I miss a chance to see Valentine Junior?"

"I've told you, Ollie, he or she is BOTH of ours, not just yours!" she replied, in a strict voice but not too stern.

He knew she was joking.

"Well, if they have my eyes, everyone will know who's they are!"

...

"Alright, Zosia, this will feel cold, ok?" said the friendly gynaecologist, "Who would think, you two?"

"I don't know." said Zosia, "Ouch, that is cold!"

Ollie gently squeezed her hand as Mr T rubbed the scanner on her abdomen.

"Wow, looks like you two are going to have a lot of work when they're born," he smiled, "You don't just have one baby, it looks like there's three!"


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks for the views and kind reviews guys also thank you to the kind person that favourited this story - sorry I can't remember your name! To the guest haha I've never done work experience in a hospital but once I take my A-levels I'm training to be a cardiologist! So I might look back on this and think he's lucky to work eight hour shifts lol x**

 _I don't know how else to sum it up_

 _'Cause words ain't good enough_  
 _There's no way I can explain your love, no_

 _It's better than words._

"Hang on, did you say three?!" asked Ollie.

"Yes, you're going to be very busy parents!" replied Mr T.

"You're joking." said Zosia.

"Nope. Three healthy, happy babies!"

"We're going to have our hands full," said Ollie, sounding a little shell-shocked, "Can you tell us the genders?"

"I'm afraid not," the gynaecologist replied, "Not until 20 weeks."

...

"Wow, I'm going to be huge by the time I'm full term!" said Zosia, as they walked to Ollie's car.

"Three times the hormones." he said.

"Oi!" she replied, "I'm not hormonal yet!"

They got into his car and Ollie drove them back to the flat.

"You know we're going to need a bigger house." she said.

"I don't know how we're going to cope, Zosh! Three babies, three toddlers and three moody teenagers!"

"Don't even go there Ollie."

She sat on the sofa and turned on Channel 4.

"I forgot how rubbish the T.V is at this time," she said, "We maybe should have taken Mo up on her offer of drinks."

"What, and miss seeing these little rascals?" Ollie replied, chopping the vegetables, "I don't think so, Miss March."

"I can't wait to pass my F2 year and finally you can call me Doctor and give me a little respect!" she quipped.

"You love me really." said Ollie.

"Wait, will I have to take maternity leave?" she asked, "I've got to finish my training, I've come so far!"

"Don't panic," Ollie said, "You can take your nine months leave when they're born and get back to work straight away."

"Yeah, well what about when I can't reach the operating table?" she said, annoyed.

"There's always ward duties." he smirked. Everybody knew about Zosia's hate of dealing with the patients.

'I like them knocked out and their chests cut open.' she would say.

"Dinner will be half an hour." he said softly, sitting down next to her, "Do you have thirty minutes to kill?"

"Oh, yes I do!" she said as they started kissing.

...

Zosia was doing the washing up when the bell rung.

"I'll get it!" said Ollie, rushing down the stairs like a child on Christmas Day, before slipping and falling from the middle step.

"You really are an idiot." she said, laughing.

He held the phone to his ear.

"It's Dom," Ollie said loudly, deliberately so Dom would hear him, "Should I let him in or leave him out in the cold and rain?"

"For God's sake Oliver just just press the buzzer, will you?" Zosia sighed.

"I'll take that as a yes then." he said and Dom came up.

...

He was holding a silver balloon with 'Congratulations' on it and a bunch of flowers.

"Yay, mini Marchie!" he said, rushing up to her and kissing her on both cheeks.

"Actually, it's a mini Valentine!" said Ollie, pretending to be annoyed, "And not just _a_ mini Valentine, there's actually three of them!"

"Three?" said Dom, "Does that mean I'm on triple babysitting?" he groaned.

"Yes." she replied simply, "And how did you even find out that I was pregnant?" asked Zosia.

"Mo posted on Twitter."

"Oh great." Ollie replied.

Then, Zosia's phone buzzed. It was a message from Guy. And it said:

'Why didn't you tell me?'


	12. Chapter 12

**Woah, last night's episode was crazy! This chapter is a bit of a spoiler for those of you who haven't watched Tuesday's (9th February) episode so don't read it if you haven't found out what's happened yet! This is set on the night before Zosia's 20 week scan.**

 _Don't forget where you belong,_

 _Home._

It was 8 o'clock and Zosia was on the phone to Ollie as she walked down the many stairs from Darwin to her car, her bump visibly bobbing after every step. The lift was really busy at the moment and she figured she would be quicker if she took the stairs.

"Ok, Ollie, yes I will, no more pasta please I can still feel it in the bottom of my stomach! Alright, I need to go, I've got Digby on another line, love you too, bye."

She pressed the end call button and put the phone up to her ear again to hear Arthur panicking.

"What?! Is this a joke!" said Zosia, starting to jog. She just got out into the car park and saw Dominic being pushed into a police car by two officers.

"Arthur, what the hell has happened?" she panted to her friend who was standing next to her.

"It's Lee," said Arthur pushing his glasses up.

"What that little d***head who robbed your grandfather's medals?" said Zosia, angrily.

"Yes, him, he threatened Dom with a knife which they were then fighting over and Dom had it in his hands, it slipped and went into Lee's stomach. He died during theatre." said Arthur and Zosia started to cry.

"No, don't get upset Zosh it's bad for the babies." he said, worried.

"Will he get done for murder?" she wept, "It's not fair, why Dom?" she all of a sudden changed her tone, "I will find that a***hole and I will kill him!"

"I just told you, Zosia, Lee died during theatre."

"Oh yeah." she sniffed.

Zosia pressed a couple of buttons on her iPhone 5s and recited the whole of what Arthur said to Ollie on speaker.

"Zosia, I'm coming to pick you and Arthur up. He can sleep in the spare room."

"No, no Mr Valentine, that's really quite unnecessary." Arthur stuttered, "I'm fine in my own flat, honestly."

"Well, if you're sure, Arthur." he said, "Love you Zosh, stay where you are, I'm coming to get you."

...

Zosia rested her head on Ollie's chest as they finished their pizza. He stroked her brown hair as she watched the T.V.

"Scan tomorrow!" said Ollie, excitedly, "I can't wait to find out if we've got little Zosias or little mes!"

"Ugh, I hope they're girls." said Zosia, "If they were boys then they would take after you."

"What's wrong with that?" asked Ollie, "They'd have amazing eyes."

"Why are you so vain?" she sighed.

"Coz I'm beautiful." he replied, touching her nose, "But not a patch on you."

They went to bed but Zosia fell straight to sleep. She had had a long day. Ollie lay awake, not wanting to disturb her by turning on the T.V or getting out of bed. He just thought about whether he would like boys or girls and decided it would be cool to have both. Then, he lay back and drifted off to sleep.

...

Zosia lay on the bed in Obs and Gynae as Mr T put the freezing gel on her stomach and put the scanner on her abdomen.

"Well, all three babies are looking healthy. Do you want to know the genders?"

"Yes!" Zosia and Ollie exclaimed excitedly.

"Well, Baby A is definitely a girl and so is Baby B,"

"Wow, two little girls!" Ollie interrupted.

"I think you two have three baby girls on the way."


	13. Chapter 13

**Guys I'm so sorry for the late upload tonight! I promise I'll make it up to you as tomorrow's chapter has a lot of action! I've just been really busy with coursework etc :( This chapter is set as a flashback to ten weeks ago when Zosia got Guy's message. It may all seem a little weird and unorganised at the moment but I promise it'll all tie in when I upload tomorrow's chapter! x**

 **\- Flashback to ten weeks ago -**

 _Is it too late now to say sorry?_

 _Coz I know that I've let you down,_

 _Is it too late to say sorry now?_

'Why didn't you tell me?' the message read.

Zosia went white and her heart started to beat like a drum. She couldn't believe that he had found out this way. Guy didn't approve of Ollie anyway but especially not now that he had got his precious daughter pregnant. Her iPhone rang loud and clear, making everyone in the room jump. Zosia looked at the Caller ID and saw three letters. Dad. She flicked the phone onto silent and hid it in the bottom of her handbag. She couldn't have him ruining this night; everything was going so well. Arthur, Dom and Morven were all wishing her their congratulations and Ollie was beaming radiantly as he studied the menu for a Chinese restaurant along with Dom. Then, the house phone rang.

"Do you want me to answer it?" asked Morven, helpfully.

"No, no, it's fine, I'll get it." said Zosia as she went into her and Ollie's shared bedroom.

It wasn't that she didn't want Morven to answer the phone, it was the fact that she knew exactly who it was and what they wanted.

"Zosia, it's me." said Guy, sternly, "I need to know if the rumours are true."

 **Really sorry this chapter is so short and rubbish :( Tomorrow's is a lot better xx**


	14. Chapter 14

**Thanks for 2000 views guys! IT'S FINALLY HALF TERM! Expect a lot from me over this week as I have a lot of time to write stuff and might try writing ahead so I can update on time every day! But then again, I love giving you guys some more reading material :P**

 _I know that I've let you down,_

 _Is it too late to say sorry now?_

"Dad..." whispered Zosia, "I'm sorry, I've let you down."

Tears started to roll down her face.

"This baby, is it Valentine's?"

"Well, yes." said Zosia, uncertainly as she didn't know what Guy's reaction would be.

Then, she heard a click and the line just continuously beeped. He had hung up on her.

 **\- Present day -**

Guy Self was on a mission. Adele had leaked to him that Zosia was having her 20 week scan and that scum Valentine was with her. He muttered cross words to himself as he left Neurology and stomped up the stairs like a child to Obs and Gynae.

"Valentine, where are you and what have you done to my daughter?!" he shouted as looked for the room in which Ollie and Zosia were having their scan.

Meanwhile, Mr T was wiping the gel off Zosia's stomach as she and her fiancé glowed over the fact that they were having girls.

"I should, erm, get that." the gynaecologist stuttered as he opened the door.

A very angry Guy stormed in and immediately punched Ollie in the face. He fell to the floor, clutching his nose and blood seeped down his chin. Zosia pressed the buzzer.

"Can we get security in here please?" shouted Mr T.

"How dare you dad?" screamed Zosia, "That's the father of my babies whom you just hit!"

"How dare you ignore me for two months, TWO MONTHS Zosia! What about all of the voicemails and messages I sent you?" bellowed Guy, his tone raising.

"What, the drunk ones? The ones where you threatened to come to our flat and beat my fiancé up? Or what about those kind, friendly ones in which you told me that my mother would be ashamed of me?" yelled Zosia, "No wonder I ignored you! What would make me think that my children would want you in their lives?"

A security guard came rushing in and restrained Guy as Ollie sat up, his nose still bleeding.

"Get out of our lives Guy!" shouted Ollie, "We don't need you, me nor Zosia, nor our babies!"

Zosia looked down.

"I'm bleeding!" she said, panicking.

"Okay, just relax, Zosia and get on the bed for me." said Mr T, "Mind if I examine you?"

"What's happened?" said Ollie, grabbing tissues for his nose which was beginning to stop bleeding. He also had a long scratch along his cheek.

"Alright, no need to worry, babies are fine. You had a threatened miscarriage because of the argument but they're nice and healthy."

"Oh thank God." said Ollie.

"Oh my gosh Oliver, what did he do to your face?" Zosia was shocked to see the blood covering him.

"No need to be rude, Zosia," he said, cheekily, "My face is beautiful."

"No, I'm being serious now, Ollie." she said, running a finger down the side of his face as he winced, "We're going down to the E.D. to clean you up."

 **If this was a little short, I'm sorry :) But I'm publishing another chapter tonight leading on from this one so you've got something to look forward to I hope! Please leave a review, they honestly make my day :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Aargh this was meant to go up yesterday but it didn't due to a technical glitch :( So this is the day before Ollie and Zosia jet off to Paris to get married! But there are some obstacles which could get in the way of their perfect wedding day...**

 _I thought we were going strong, I thought we were holding on,_

 _Are we?_

It was Friday night and Zosia was sitting on the end of the bed with her empty suitcase in front of her. It was going to be the perfect wedding day, her and Ollie saying their vows in front of the DisneyLand Palace, with all their friends and family. Well, not all their friends and family. After her argument with Guy, Zosia's father would not be there to walk her down the aisle. She had told herself she didn't care, they would be the perfect family without him but it was still a little wave in her mind, going in and out as it pleased. One minute she didn't mind but the next she felt as if she needed him desperately. But there was a tsunami washing over her brain at the moment and it was the fact that Dom, her best friend and old flatmate for years would not be able to witness her special day. He was awaiting his trial for the stabbing of Lee and wasn't allowed to leave prison under any circumstances, obviously. There was a war going on inside Zosia's mind, whether to have the perfect wedding with Ollie and their unborn babies or to stay at home and be loyal to her friend.

Ollie sat at the breakfast bar tapping his fingers on the unit. It was going to be the perfect wedding, him and Zosia, the love of his life, saying their vows in front of the palace at DisneyLand. But was Zosia really the love of his life? Was he ready to have a wife again? _I don't want to lose her_ he thought to himself, _if marriage means losing the woman I love, I don't want to do it._ There were butterflies building up in his stomach in anticipation for the wedding but there was also a grizzly bear attacking his mind. There was only one word that he could think right now. Tara.

'Don't be ridiculous Zosia,' she thought to herself, 'Dom would want you to be happy. He's the type of guy who wouldn't care if he didn't get to see it, he'd want me to be happy without him.'

She picked up a pair of size 16 jeggings and and folded them into her suitcase. Zosia March was the type of girl who wouldn't be seen dead in a pair of baggy tracksuit bottoms, even with three 20 week old babies inside her. She thought about the babies.

"We really need to think about names for you, don't we, girls?" she said fondly, stroking her bump.

Ollie came to the conclusion that Tara was gone. She was in the past and, although he would never forget her, she didn't need to take over his life.

Zosia came in and sat beside him.

"We do really need some names, Ollie." she said, "I'm not calling them Valentine juniors, as much as you would love that."

"Yes, although I do love the fact that our girls are named after me, I agree. They need proper names."

"They should be called something really special." Zosia declared, "After all, they will be the most important things that will ever happen to us."

"After some _one_ really special." Ollie said, who was thinking out loud, "Penny?"

"I like Penny." said Zosia, "As long as it isn't too sore for you to say, you know."

"No, no. I'm over it now." he smiled, "What will the other two be called."

"I like Anna," she said, "Like Anya but we all used to say, there was only one Anya."

"Penny and Anna Valentine. I like it." Ollie was now grinning, "What about poor little nameless baby number three?"

"Don't, you're making me feel bad!" exclaimed Zosia, "I really don't know, what goes with Valentine after someone special to us?"

Ollie was thinking about Tara. He remembered what he had said earlier, he had to push Tara to the back of his mind and calling a baby after her was definitely not a way to do so.

"I have a perfect idea!" said Zosia, glowing, "Sunday will be a really special part in our lives. We're getting married. In Paris. So why not be reminded of our wedding every day for the rest of our lives?"

Ollie was confused. "Where are you getting at with this?" he asked.

"Do I have to literally spell it out for you?" said Zosia, "We're calling baby number three Paris."

"Penny, Anna and Paris Valentine." said Ollie, toying with the names, rolling them over his tongue, "I love it."


	16. Chapter 16

**Hi guys :) Valentine's day tomorrow - in this case literally** **Valentine's** **day haha! So Zosia and Ollie are going to get married at DisneyLand; GOALS! Anyway, here's chapter 16!**

 _Why you gotta be so rude?_

 _Don't you know I'm human too?_

 _Why you gotta be so rude?_

 _I'm gonna marry her anyway._

"Ollie," whispered Zosia, nudging him, "Psst, Ollie, wake up!"

He stirred and groaned.

"What time is it?" Ollie croaked.

"2am." said Zosia.

"Why did I book flights this early?" he moaned, before jumping out of bed.

He put on on a pair of jeans, a grey t-shirt and a red and black checked cotton shirt, which he left unbuttoned. Zosia was wearing a pink onesie which said 'Dream' on the back in gold letters. It had two little pockets at the side, in which were Zosia's hands.

"You have no idea how cute you look in that." said Ollie, looking at her adoringly.

"You have no idea how ugly you look in that." she replied but then winked at him, "Joking."

"How are Penny, Paris and Anna?"

"They think my bladder is a football." she responded bluntly.

She unzipped the onesie and put on some leggings and a black hoodie with white toggles which she put on to go with her Converse boots. However, she tried to put them on and they wouldn't allow for her swollen ankles.

"Ollie," she called, "I can't fit my feet into my Converse."

"What am I meant to do about it?" he replied, "Put the low-rise on."

"It's not fair, Oliver, you get to wear your Converse and I don't!" she shouted before starting to cry, "I don't know why I'm doing this, I'm carrying your three daughters and you don't even appreciate me!"

"Hey, Zosh, I'm sorry," he replied, distressed, "I didn't mean to upset you."

"Don't be sorry, it's not your fault - my hormones are all over the place." she sniffed, before checking to make sure her mascara hadn't run, "We should get going."

They checked they had everything before locking up the flat and took the lift as they had three suitcases, one for Zosia, one for Ollie and another one for the wedding outfits. They would get to the hotel at 7am and unpack their stuff. The guests would arrive at 2pm and they would have a grand meal in the hotel before the happy couple went to sleep in separate rooms so that Zosia could have her hair styled and get ready without Ollie seeing her.

They stepped out of the lift onto the ground floor and waited for their taxi which, annoyingly, hadn't arrived yet. Instead of being met by the driver, however, it was a much sterner face.

"Valentine," Guy Self said, "You're not marrying my daughter."

"What do you mean?" asked Ollie, who was taken aback.

"I'm not allowing this wedding."

"Dad, you can't do this!" said Zosia, rushing forward, "Please, dad, Ollie and I are so happy together!"

"He's just going to hurt you Zoshie," Guy said, running his fingers through her hair, "You can't be hurt, not in your condition."

"What the f*** dad!?" she said angrily, "Ollie had been there for me from day one, what with Seb and everything! And I love him - you can't ruin our wedding weekend!"

"I'm not allowing this to go ahead, Zosia." he said, sternly, "I don't care, you can scream and shout at me however much you want but you are not marrying this man."

"Guy, please." Ollie stepped in, "Zosia's the mother of our triplets and we're going to have the perfect family together. Think about her, Guy, how is your daughter going to feel when she doesn't have her father to walk her down the aisle? She's already lost one parent, please don't let her lose another."

"Triplets?" Guy said, softly, "You're having triplets, Zoshie?"

"Yes, triplets, dad." she replied, coldly, "Penny, Anna and Paris."

"Anna, as in..." he broke off.

"Yes, Anna as in mama." she said, her tone much sadder now, "I don't want to lose you, dad, not after I lost mama. Please, dad, let me marry Ollie." she started to cry.

"Don't cry, Zoshie." he replied, sadly, "Please don't cry. Of course you can marry Mr Valentine. I'm coming to the wedding, your wedding Zoshie."

Zosia hugged him, happily, before kissing Ollie. The taxi arrived and beeped its horn.

"Love you dad," she called, "See you on the other side."

They got into the cab and it drove away, taking them to Heathrow Airport. Zosia and Ollie were just one step away from the perfect wedding.


	17. Chapter 17 - Zollie Wedding Part One

**Happy Valentine's Day guys :) I would love to know if you got a card so leave a review down below and let me know :) FYI - I didn't get one lol. So this is the morning of the Zollie wedding!**

 **Zollie Wedding Day - Part One.**

 _And I don't know how I survived those days_

 _Before I held your hand_

 _Well I never thought that I would be the one_

 _To admit that the moon and the sun_

 _Shine so much more brighter when_

 _Seen through two pairs of eyes than_

 _When seen through just one._

Zosia sprung out of bed like a kangaroo. She checked the time - it was 6:00am. 'Too early Zosia' she thought and tried to get back to sleep but the excitement prevented this. She stroked the bump.

"Hey, girls, how are you doing?" she asked, smiling, "Mummy and daddy are getting married today!"

Her white teeth twinkled and illuminated her whole face. She made herself some toast and a cup of tea, glad that she could finally eat breakfast now that the morning sickness had stopped. It was the first time that her and Ollie hadn't shared a bed for six months and the apartment felt really empty. She actually missed his terrible jokes and clumsiness and wondered what he was doing.

It was 6:45 am and the wedding stylists, the page boys his best man would arrive at Ollie's apartment in a couple of hours. He sat at the end of his bed and thought about what Zosia might be doing. He knew he had booked her stylist for 7:00 am because she would take a lot longer to get ready than him and there were all of the bridesmaids to do as well. Ollie was really glad that he had arranged this wedding properly and Zosia had the dress she loved, as well as three babies on the way. Then, he thought about Tara and how they were only married for a short time and there were only the hospital staff there to witness it. Chuckling, he remembered how Zosia always wanted a fairytale life and this wedding was definitely one part of that dream.

"You've done well, Ollie," he said to himself, "You've made her so happy. And you've made yourself so happy too."

...

Meanwhile, at Zosia's apartment, there was a knock on the door. She answered it and found her bridesmaids: Mo, Jac (who didn't seem very happy about it), Colette and Mary-Claire. There were also some family friends and Jac's daughter Emma was the flower girl.

"Hi, everyone!" said Zosia, excitedly, "I'm getting married today!"

"Well, as if that isn't obvious." said Jac, signalling to the white wedding dress which was hug up so not to get dirty.

It was between knee and ankle length so it wasn't too long and had lots of intricate folds and details. There were folds of fabric coming from the side and they covered Zosia's bump. There were delicate fabric twists and little gems covering the bodice as well. The bridesmaid dresses were a strapless and very pale pink that almost looked white. They came down to the knee with gems running diagonally throughout the whole dress.

"Mummy!" said Emma, pointing to the dresses.

"No, Emma, you can't touch them. That's Zosia's wedding dress." said Jac, picking her up, "What are your little ones called then?"

"Penny, Anna and Paris." Zosia replied, as the stylist cleansed her face and blow dried her freshly-washed hair.

"Nice." said Jac.

Zosia glowed; nice was very high praise from Ms Naylor. The stylist chatted to her about the wedding as she brushed her long, thick brunette mane and got out the curlers. Soon, Zosia had wavy hair that came to just below her shoulders - it was a change from her usual perfect tight bun. Then, the stylist put on her makeup: foundation, concealer, mascara and some silver eyeshadow which she blended very impressively. Then, she applied a nude lip gloss called Candyfloss and spun Zosia's chair around so that her friends could see.

"You look stunning, Zosh." said Mo.

She stayed in her onesie because she didn't want to ruin her wedding dress before the actual ceremony. The dress would go on at the very last minute and Zosia had to make sure that she didn't touch her mascara as it wasn't smudge-proof. Next was Mary-Claire who kept her ginger bob as it was but had a lot of mascara and eyeshadow put on. The bridesmaids were allowed to put their dresses on as long as they didn't get stained and that they stayed in Zosia's apartment. Then, Mo got made up with gold eyeshadow and some volumising mascara. She also had her hair styled into loose waves and sprayed with a ton of hairspray to kept in place. Jac left her hair poker straight and didn't need any makeup apart from mascara as she had very good skin. Then, Emma was made up with some mascara and some lipgloss that tasted like strawberries. She wasn't allowed her dress on as she was bound to get it flithy.

"Wow, this time tomorrow, I'll be Mrs Valentine!" exclaimed Zosia who was stunned by looking at her bridesmaids.

 **Part Two coming tonight! I love to know who's read the latest chapters so leave a review to show your support :)**


	18. Chapter 18 - Zollie Get Married

**So I just took a look at the stats for this story and found that I have readers in the UK, Netherlands, US, Italy, Ireland, New Zealand, Jersey and the United Arab Emirates! Hello to all of you from around the world, leave a review and tell me where on the planet you come from :) So this is part two of the wedding - I hope you enjoy :) x**

 _Take a sip from a secret potion,_

 _I'll make you fall in love,_

 _For a spell that can't be broken,_

 _One drop should be enough,_

 _So you belong to me,_

 _I've got the recipe,_

 _And it's called Black Magic._

It was 7pm and Ollie Valentine was waiting in front of the pink place at DisneyLand for his future wife Zosia March to walk down the aisle and become his wife. His black suit was spotless and had a white flower secured to the front. He bit his lip as he checked his watch - the one that Zosia had bought him for Christmas last year. Where was she? What if she's ditched him at the altar? His fear grew more and more until he saw her. His face lit up and his blue eyes sparkled like never before. She looked beautiful. The dress looked perfect on her and he could clearly see that Penny, Anna and Paris were here to join them on their special night. Zosia had her arm linked with Guy, who was wearing a steel grey suit and looked thrilled to see his daughter get married, although it wasn't to the man that he would like. The bridesmaids were stood behind Ollie and Emma was clutching Zosia's hand as she scattered rose petals behind them.

'She's so good with kids,' he thought, 'She'll be amazing once our girls are born.'

Zosia herself was beaming radiantly as her loose waves of glistening brown hair caught the light. Ollie looked at her dress and saw how the gems turned all different colours as different waves of light shone into them. The guests were clapping as she stood opposite her fiancé and held both of his hands. Emma ran into Jac's arms and even the ice queen cracked a smile for them. Guy stood beside Zosia and he didn't seem to be as bothered about her marrying Ollie as he was just two days ago. They started to say their vows.

"I promise to never call you an idiot again and I promise never to criticise your pasta again, even if it is awful!" said Zosia, looking into his sparkling ultra marine eyes.

"I vow to always love you and our little family. I will..."

"Ollie!" exclaimed Zosia, interrupting him.

Everyone gasped, afraid that she was going to pull out of the marriage.

"No, Ollie, feel!" she said as he put his hand on the bump.

"Wow!" said Ollie as Penny, Anna and Paris kicked away.

Once they had settled, the ceremony continued.

"I will always respect you and all of the hard work you do to make me happy." vowed Zosia.

"I promise I will take our little girls anywhere they want to go and buy them anything that they want me to buy." said Ollie.

"You're going to turn them into spoilt brats!" she quipped, "I promise to love you for the rest of your life, Oliver."

"So, do you, Oliver Valentine take Zosia March to be your wife?"

"I will take Zosia March to be my wife." said Ollie.

"Repeat after me. I promise to take care of her in sickness and health."

"I promise to take care of her in sickness and health."

"I promise to love and cherish her." said the pastor.

"I promise to love and cherish her."

"Until death do us part." said the pastor.

"Until death do us part."

Zosia did the same thing and they slid the gold rings onto each other's fingers.

"I am happy to pronounce you husband and wife."

Everyone cheered and clapped for the happy couple and, as Zosia and Ollie kissed, fireworks exploded from behind the castle and lit up the sky.

"This is just like in a fairytale." whispered Zosia, "I love you Ollie."

"I love you too, Mrs Zosia Valentine."

 **Let me know what you thought and leave me a review! I wish this would happen in real Holby :( lol x**


	19. Chapter 19

**Happy birthday from yesterday Elsieleo thank you for leaving me a review! This is set just as they are getting home from their wedding in Paris but Mr and Mrs Valentine are in for a nasty surprise...**

 _My house in Budapest_

 _My, my hidden treasure chest_  
 _Golden grand piano_  
 _My beautiful Castillo_

 _You_  
 _Ooh, you_  
 _Ooh, I'd leave it all_

"Home sweet home." said Zosia, stepping out of the taxi that had taken them back to Ollie's flat where they now both lived.

He looked up.

"That's weird, what's a police car doing here?" Ollie said and an officer overheard.

The policewoman went white.

"Are you Oliver Valentine?" she asked with worry in her voice.

"Yes, what's happened?" he asked as Zosia held his hand as they sat in the back of the police car.

"First of all, can you confirm that you live at this address?" the policewoman asked, showing him their flat number which was written down on a piece of paper.

"We do live there," said Zosia who was beginning to sound really nervous, "What's happened?"

"I'm afraid that your flat has been burgled." she explained.

A tear rolled down Zosia's face.

"Is everything gone?" Ollie asked the policewoman. Zosia stayed silent.

"Everything. The damage is irreparable to any household appliances or decorations that are still in the flat."

"Well, will we have to sort out new living arrangements for now?" asked Ollie.

"I'm afraid the flat was also vandalised and is unsafe for you and your girlfriend to live in, especially in her condition."

"Wife." said Zosia, showing off her ring, "We needed a bigger house anyway."

She was trying to make a joke of things but her voice was wavering and she quietly sobbed into Ollie's chest.

"What are we going to do?" she cried.

...

"It's freezing in here, Arthur. What happened to the central heating?" said Zosia as she and Ollie wheeled their cases into her old flat, which was now Arthur and Morven's until Dom got out. It was two days until his trial and Zosia and Ollie were nervous for it but they had more things on their minds at the moment.

"We should get to bed, Ols, it's been a really long day." she said, "Thank you so much for having us guys."

"Any time." said Morven, smiling at them as she was a very good-natured person, "Sweet dreams."

...

"Zosia, I don't know what we're going to do." whispered Ollie, worriedly, "Neither of us can afford a house and we can't live here, especially not when the babies are born."

"Don't panic, Ols." she replied, tiredly, "Let's sleep on it and we can talk about it in the morning."

"Okay then. Night Zosh."

"Night Ollie."

They clicked the lamp off and Zosia immediately fell asleep but Ollie lay awake. All he wanted to do was support his family and be the one that made sure that they were warm and safe. Living on the streets was not an option and neither was house hopping. He had to sort something out and, one way or another, Oliver Valentine was going to make sure that his family had a home.


	20. Chapter 20 - Part One

**So sorry for late update guys! Internet was down Monday and Tuesday :( I thought I should wait until after I had watched Tuesday's episode (which was today because I missed it last night) to publish a new chapter because I like fictions to link in with the real world/current affairs etc. Thanks for the review Elsielo and I am always grateful for support to improve my writing :).**

 **This chapter is in TWO PARTS! Next part written and published tonight or tomorrow, depends how Jac Naylor-y I feel muhahaha!**

 _Living out of cases,_  
 _Packing up and taking off._  
 _Made a lot of changes_  
 _But not forgetting who I was._

 _On the horizon._  
 _Oh, well, I know, I know, I know, I know the moon will be rising_  
 _Back home._

 _Don't forget where you belong–home._  
 _Don't forget where you belong–home._  
 _If you ever feel alone–don't._  
 _You were never on your own._  
 _And the proof is in this song._

"What about this one?" said Ollie, who was scrolling through Rightmove whilst sitting on Zosia's old bed in her old flat.

Zosia, who was flicking through HEAT magazine, looked up.

"That's nice," she said, alert, "Give it to me."

Ollie passed her the laptop, happy that he had finally suggested something that she would like. However, his hopes once again plummeted.

"Nope, the nearest school is 7 miles away and has a bad Ofsted report." she moaned, "Ollie, you really need to pay attention to these things."

"But we've got five years before we even need to think about schools, Zosh. We might have moved again by then." he protested.

"For God's sake Oliver, when will you start paying attention to me? I need to give Penny, Anna and Paris the best chance in life and moving house a million times definitely will not help!" she screamed, before bursting into tears.

"Trouble in paradise?" asked Dom cheekily, poking his head through the door.

"Dom!" Zosia exclaimed and pulled him into a tight hug, "Oh, Dom, we were so worried about you!"

"I can't breathe Zosia!" he panted, before pulling away, "How was the wedding?"

"It was amazing!" she said, drifting off into a world of her imagination, "There were fireworks and the dresses, oh the dresses, they were incredible!"

Ollie smiled to himself before finding another house that he liked and he remembered to check the Ofsted. After having to cope with four months of a hormonal fiancé/wife, he had learned not to take her outbursts personally.

"Zosia," he called, "Look at this one."

She walked over and they looked at the pictures. It was an old-fashioned little cottage with four bedrooms situated at the other end of Holby and was a 20 minute drive or a 5 minute train journey to the hospital.

"I like it," she said, "The schools are perfect."

Ollie grinned.

"I think we should phone up about it." she said, noting down the number.

She grabbed her iPhone and dialled the estate agent's number.

"We can view it on tomorrow!" she said, excitedly, after she had ended the call, "Oh Ollie, we're finally going to have a place of our own!"

 **If this gets more than 5 reviews (from 5 different readers) the next part will go up tonight! :)**


	21. Chapter 20 - Part Two

**Thank you for the reviews CArfwedsonFan91, Zollieholbyfan, Elsielo and the two guests and thank you for over three thousand views!**

 _I feel like I'm dreaming._  
 _Oh, so I know, I know, I know, I know that I'm never leaving._  
 _No, I won't go._

 _Don't forget where you belong–home._  
 _Don't forget where you belong–home._  
 _If you ever feel alone–don't._  
 _You were never on your own._  
 _And the proof is in this song._

 _Lights off when they should be on._  
 _Even stars in the skies, they're wrong._  
 _Short days when the nights are long_  
 _When I think of the things I've done_  
 _Don't matter how far I've gone–_  
 _I'm always feeling at home._

\- Two weeks ago -

"I love it," said Ollie, "Should we put an offer in?"

\- One week ago -

"Zosh! Our offer's been accepted!"

\- Present Day -

"So much to unpack!" said a flustered Zosia, rushing around the boxes.

"I'll assemble essential furniture like the bed and wardrobes and you can decorate the rooms that are already done like the kitchen and the living room." Ollie said, "Please don't lift anything too heavy."

"Alright, Mr Bossy!" she said cheekily, "Do you want a hand?"

"Nah, I'll be alright," he replied.

"Just shout if you need help, which I know you will because you're terrible at manly stuff like DIY." she smirked.

"I can't be brilliant at everything you know, Mrs Valentine."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Just get that bed put up so that we can have some fun."

"I know, sleeping is so fun, I can't think of _anything_ better."

She playfully punched him in the arm.

"Get to work, Bob the Builder."

...

"Well that's our bedroom sorted." said Ollie, who was red in the face and sweating, "I'm better at surgery than assembling flat-pack furniture, I must add."

"I should hope so!" Zosia replied as she looked for the box in which were her clothes, "Found it!"

"Found what?" asked Ollie, as he took a sip of water.

"Our clothes."

"That's a shame, I quite like it when you have no clothes on."

"That sounds so pervy, Ollie!"

Zosia started to fold the outfits and put them away in drawers. She put up the photographs and lamps on the bedside tables but, as most of their stuff at Ollie's flat was vandalised, everything that they had bought was being delivered to their new address.

"We should start buying baby clothes and stuff." she said, not looking up, "There's only three months until these little ones are on their way!"

"Are you done in there, then?" he replied, "I can drive to Mothercare if you want."

"Yes please!"

...

"Ok, so what's on our list?" Ollie said.

"Literally everything." Zosia replied, "We can start with clothes, they'll need probably four day outfits and two night outfits each and I want to dress them in matching so we need three of everything you choose."

"Okay." he said.

After ten minutes, the outfits were chosen. They each had a pale pink sleep suit and Ollie thought it would be cute if they each had a sleep suit with a Winnie the Pooh character on it. Anna had Piglet, Paris had Eeyore and Penny had Tigger. Next, they added three flat-pack pink and white frilly bassinets to the trolley and three pink and white mobiles to go above them. Zosia picked up some nappies, formula, bottles and burping cloths. Now was the special part - toys. Ollie chose a floppy grey rabbit for Penny and Zosia chose a white one for Paris. Anna got a pale pink one and they each got matching blankets.

"This is all becoming so real now." he said.

"It's very real when you have to carry them around in your stomach for nine months, Valentine." she quipped.

They got home and started to assemble the nursery. The bassinets were next to each other along the back wall and Ollie had managed to secure the mobiles above them. Zosia folded the blankets and put each one in the corresponding bassinet with the toy as well. They had decided that Anna would be the oldest triplet, followed by Penny and then Paris so Anna's crib was nearest to the door with Penny's in the middle and Paris's at the end. There was a chest opposite which had pink square fabric boxes instead of wooden drawers. In the top three boxes went each triplet's clothes, in the middle three were bottles, nappies and burping cloths and in the bottom drawers were three very special items. Memory books. On the front, there were boxes for baby's weight, length, date and time of birth and of course name. In the book there was space for special pictures like as a newborn, first feed, first bath and there were spaces right at the back for first haircut and first tooth.

"I can't wait." said Ollie, stroking her hair.

"Me neither." said Zosia, "I love you Ollie."

"I love you too Zosia."


	22. Chapter 21 - Trouble in Paradise?

**I love writing this fiction because I know that all of you guys adore Zollie banter but I also just love to research the true meaning of songs and stuff :P I want to spice things up a bit and I dreamt last night that Zollie split up in the show so it's given me an idea...**

 _I think I've finally had enough, I think I maybe think too much_

 _I think this might be it for us (blow me one last kiss)_  
 _You think I'm just too serious, I think you're full of shit_  
 _My head is spinning so (blow me one last kiss)_

 _Just when it can't get worse, I've had a shit day (NO!)_  
 _Have you had a shit day? (NO!), we've had a shit day (NO!)_  
 _I think that life's too short for this, I want back my ignorance and bliss_  
 _I think I've had enough of this, blow me one last kiss._

"Ollie, please just stop going on at me!" shouted Zosia, "I'm not an idiot, I can take care of myself!"

"I just want to keep you safe!" he shouted back, "You're carrying my babies, Zosia, I don't want you putting them or yourself in danger!"

"Don't patronise me!" she screamed, "I'm sick of this, you're constantly on at me!"

"I'm sorry Zosh," he said, "I don't mean to nag on at you, I just love you!"

"Save your 'I love you' for someone important to you!"

"You're important to me, Zosia! Please don't go, I'm begging you please!"

And the front door slammed shut.

 **\- Zosia's POV -**

I didn't know where I was going and I didn't know why I left. I just marched out because that's what I do. Run away from the problem. I don't try to fix it, I just run away and it's not my greatest strength. I just needed a break and I couldn't get that with Ollie around, constantly asking me questions, making sure I've obeyed the rules. Life's short and I didn't need to be in control constantly. I didn't _want_ to be in control, not now. I just walked and walked, as if I had blinkers on, shielding me from the reality around me. My head was thumping and my ankles were killing me as they got even more swollen. The bump swelled out in front of me and I was slowly beginning to hate it, it was just another reason for everyone to wrap me in bubble wrap and protect me. I didn't need nor want protected. Where was I going? I had no clue but I had to keep walking, keep walking away from this place. Keep walking and it will all go away.

 **\- Ollie's POV -**

I sat down on the floor of the living room and stared at the empty space in front of me. Zosia's empty space. I had no clue where she had gone and why she was going but I had to find her - she was carrying my babies. I loved her, I still love her but this was probably one of the worst nights of my life. The scariest thing was that I had no idea where in the big wide world she had taken Penny, Paris and Anna. I slid down the wall and slumped against it. What was the point in trying to look for her? She didn't love me and that was why she was running away. I tried to pull myself together but I couldn't. Grabbing a bottle of whisky, I let the neck of the bottle touch my lips and slowly let the liquid pass down my throat, intoxicate my body. I downed the whole bottle. Where was another? I had to find another bottle or I couldn't think, Zosia was blocking my whole mind. I pulled another bottle to my lips and let everything slosh out of my brain. Nothing else mattered apart from the tasteless liquid passing through my throat and damaging me, damaging my body. Nothing else mattered, not Zosia nor my babies, I just didn't care. And that's when her key clicked in the lock.

 **\- Zosia's POV -**

What was I thinking? I had no where to go apart from home, home to my husband and home to my soft bed. I didn't want any more arguments - he loved me, he was only trying to protect me and the girls. I would walk through the door and I would apologise and then we would sit on the couch and eat some chocolate, pretend all of this never happened. We would be a happy family, all we had to do was wait for the babies to get here and it would be perfect. The five of us in our little cottage, loving life. I turned my key and it made that comforting click to let you know that you're home safely, you have all of your things and you've survived another day at work. The click that told you that you were home. I shut the door and turned on the light to find Ollie sat on the floor, head in his hands.

"Ollie?" I called out, "Ollie, are you alright?"

Then I noticed the glass bottle in his hand and then the two on the floor around him.

"Oh, Ollie, I'm so sorry." I began to cry, "I'm so sorry."

He began to talk but I knew I would get no sense out of him. I just shushed him and helped him to bed. His bright blue laughing, joking eyes were narrow grey slits and I let a tear escape from my eye as I looked at him. What had I done? Ollie was my husband who I loved with all my heart and I was his wife who he loved with all his heart and I just left. I just walked out and left him so vulnerable. How could I be so selfish? He just loved me.

"I'm so sorry Ollie."

I didn't get into bed with him, instead I went into the nursery and saw ourselves, how happy we were assembling the bassinets, hanging the mobiles and how we kissed once we had finished. How I looked into his blue eyes and wanted him to be mine for ever and ever. How he was mine for ever and ever. Then, I thought about how I walked back in after wanting to leave him just because he loved me and wanted to protect me. I walked back in and saw him slumped against the wall, so weak, so vulnerable. We could fix this, we could, I swear we could.

 **Is this a bit too heavy/deep? Sorry if it is but I thought I could bring in Ollie's previous storylines like when after Tara died and how he turned to alcohol etc. And then how Zosia would cope and if their relationship was strong enough to get through this. Don't hesitate to tell me if it's rubbish and you want it to be more happy - this is all a learning curve for me :)**


	23. Chapter 22 - Tears and Torment

**Thanks for your lovely reviews guys :) Sorry for late update guys I've had a bit of a writer's block lately! I haven't done many chapters in the hospital lately so I thought I would do that :) And the past couple of chapters have been about Ollie so I thought Zosia deserved a bit of her own chapter x**

 _Cause it's not too late, it's not too late_

 _I, I see the hope in your heart_  
 _And sometimes you lose and sometimes you're shooting_  
 _Broken arrows in the dark_  
 _But I, I see the hope in your heart_

 _I've seen the darkness in the light_  
 _The kind of blue that leaves you lost and blind_  
 _The only thing that's black and white_  
 _Is that you don't have to walk alone this time_

 _We have to tear down the walls that live in your heart_  
 _To find someone you call home (home, home)_  
 _Now you see me for me and my beautiful scars_  
 _So take my hand, don't let go_

 _Cause it's not too late, it's not too late_  
 _I, I see the hope in your heart_  
 _And sometimes you lose and sometimes you're shooting_  
 _Broken arrows in the dark_  
 _But I, I see the hope in your heart_

It was the next day and Ollie turned over in his bed and felt for Zosia, to find an empty space. His head thumped as he remembered what happened last night. He remembered how he let the alcohol pass through his body tastelessly just as he had let it do once Tara died. He had damaged his heart and liver through drinking and drugs in Mexico just five years ago and thought about how Zosia had taught him not to be afraid to love again. The dream team, as Elliot had called them, team OZ. But now he had lost her and nothing else mattered apart from Zosia, not his heart nor his liver. Although he had a piercing headache, he wandered to the drinks cupboard and pulled out another bottle. He turned around and unscrewed the cap to find his heavily pregnant wife standing at the bottom of the stairs.

"Ollie please don't do this," she said, "You don't want to lose me and I don't want to lose you. Penny, Anna and Paris need to grow up with a father in their lives!"

He put the whisky down and took a look at himself in the mirror. The reflection that stared back at him wasn't one that he had recognised since 2012, when he lost everything that he ever had and ran away from all of his problems.

"I'm sorry Zosh," he said and a tear escaped his eye and rolled down his cheek, "I'm sorry, I've been so selfish. I love you Zosia."

"No, I'm sorry." she replied, "For leaving."

"I should really get a shower." he said, "And then we should get to work."

...

Zosia was changing into her scrubs in the locker room. She had started wearing medium so that they would fit over her massive bump and her expanding waistline. It was quite a shock for her when she found out that her small ones didn't fit because she was usually a size eight or ten before she got pregnant. Now at 34 weeks, Mr Thompson had told the couple that, the more babies, the more likely they are to come early. Their due date was the 4th of March if there was just one baby but it was now the 24th of February as they were triplets. It was the 21st of February at the moment so she was now full term but she wanted to stay at work for the whole time that she was pregnant so that she would get to spend the full nine months bonding with them as babies. Ollie, however, could only take two weeks because junior doctors were getting paid a pittance and, although he was a registrar, Zosia's maternity pay could barely buy the weekly food shop for the five of them. Neither of the couple wanted him to go back to work so soon but it couldn't be helped so they got on with it - Ollie wasn't one to make a fuss.

...

"Dr March, you can NOT come into theatre while you are about to pop!" Jac argued with her, "It is unsafe, unhygienic and you can barely reach the operating table, no offence but you're huge!"

"Oh thanks, Jac, I haven't noticed that at all lately. And how exactly am I unhygienic?"

"Basically, what I am saying is, if your waters break in theatre, we're screwed. Now, less of the back chat please, Dr March, I am the consultant and you are the F2 - you do as I say and I say no!"

Zosia groaned and stomped off to the staff room in Keller to have a moan to Dom and Arthur about it, seeing as Ollie was in theatre with Ms Effanga performing a triple bypass and they would be at least another four hours. She walked up the stairs because, in her opinion, the lift smelt and could be dangerous for the babies. Deep down, Zosia knew this wasn't true but she didn't want to take any chances, not after her scare way back when she told her father.

She opened the door to find Dom pouring some juice into a glass for himself.

"Zosh!' he said, "What are you doing here?"

"Ms Naylor won't let me perform surgery and Ollie's being an arsehole and..." she burst into tears, "I don't know what to do, Dom!"

"Hey, hey, don't cry!" he said, startled. He wasn't used to her being so hormonal as she had moved out before she was pregnant, "What's Ollie done, babe?"

"We had an argument last night, I walked out, he drank three bottles of whisky, and I'm worried that he won't be a good husband, he won't be a good father!" she sobbed.

"Every couple has arguments, Zosh and he'll be alright, he's a grown man, he can take care of himself."

At that moment, Arthur walked in for a drink and saw that Zosia was crying. Being socially awkward, he wasn't very good at comforting people who were upset.

"Hi, Zosia. Erm, are you ok?" he stuttered uncertainly and pushed his glasses up his nose.

"Isn't that pretty obvious, Diggers?" Dom said as she cried into his shoulders, "Come on Zosh, you're getting my scrubs wet."

She sat up and hiccuped.

"I'm sorry guys, I'm just a bit mopey today." she sniffed.

"Want some pineapple juice?" asked Arthur, who was pouring a glass for himself.

"Um, yes please." she said, blowing her nose.

Dom's pager went off.

"Sorry, guys, I'm needed on the ward," he said, getting up, "Chin up Zosh." he said, smiling at her.

Arthur passed her a glass and she drank the cold, sweet juice. It tasted so cool and refreshing and her brain felt as if it had just been rebooted. She groaned and put her hand on her abdomen, breathing quickly out of her mouth.

"Zosia!" he panicked, "Are you alright?"

"Yes, just Braxton Hicks, I've been having them for a few days now." she replied, calmly.

Checking the clock, she stood up.

"My break's nearly over," she said, "Thanks for the juice Digby."

She began to walk down the stairs back to Darwin as she felt a splash of water beneath her legs.

'Well done Zosia, your face is red and blotchy and now you've just pissed yourself. Great.' she thought but then released, 'Wait, what if my waters have just broken?"


	24. Chapter 23 - Familiar Faces

**Sorry I haven't really been online very much, I've just had literally NO inspiration to write anything! :( but hey, I'm back and full of great ideas ;) Thanks so much for helping this story to get to over 4,000 views - quite an achievement in my opinion!**

 _I'm sorry if I say, "I need you."_

 _But I don't care,_  
 _I'm not scared of love._  
 _'Cause when I'm not with you I'm weaker._  
 _Is that so wrong?_  
 _Is it so wrong_  
 _That you make me strong?_

"Oh f**k." she said, "What the hell do I do now?"

She didn't want to go to Darwin because that would prove Jac right about her waters breaking but Ollie was there and she needed him with her. Looking at her watch, she realised that he wouldn't be out of surgery for a few hours so she decided to go up another two flights of stairs to maternity and pray that nobody saw her. Unluckily, Morven from AAU was coming to see Arthur.

"Zosia, are you okay?" she asked, "Wait... Have your waters broken?"

"Maybe, I don't know, I need to get to maternity or they'll start coming!" she replied panicking.

"Woah, just breathe, Zosh. Babies can take days to come but if you really want then I'll come with you to maternity." Morvin bluffed - she had no idea what happened when babies were born and shuddered thinking about it.

...

"Hello, Zo.. erm.. Zo-zee-ah?" said a nurse, struggling to pronounce Zosia's name.

"It's Zosh-a. Zosia." she huffed.

"Right, sorry about that, Zosia." she stuttered, "So your waters broke about five minutes ago?"

"Yes."

"Alright, I'm just going to put this clip on your finger so we can monitor your..."

"I'm not an idiot. I work in this very hospital as a doctor and you are just a nurse."

"Okay, erm, sorry about that, Zosia." the nurse stammered, "So you're booked in for a Caesarean at three o'clock, okay?"

"Yes."

"Do you have a partner I should call?"

"He's working but he will come as soon as he can."

...

 **Quick A/N - I have never had a child and I have no clue about childbirth so I'm skipping to when they're born. Sorry if some of you are disappointed!**

...

"Ollie, look!" smiled Zosia, looking at the hour old babies, "That one's Penny and that one's Paris and that one's Anna."

"I know, Zosh." he said patiently, "I've been looking since they were born."

All of a sudden, the now family of five's serenity was destroyed when a familiar face stomped onto the ward. It was the face of a certain person named Sebastian Coulter.

"Hello Zosia," he said, almost menacingly, "I hear you've given birth to my children."

"Your children?!" ridiculed Ollie.

"They're Ollie's children, Seb." Zosia said, panic rising in her voice, "Not yours. Ollie's."

"Oh yes, of course, how could I forget?" he spat, "It's exactly eight months since we broke up."

"They were born _early_ , Seb. I know they are Ollie's." she said.

"Get away from my daughters Sebastian." Ollie growled.

"I want a paternity test." he said.

"Why should I prove myself to you?" asked Zosia.

"Because I know that these babies are mine, Zosia and I won't let you and your petty husband get in my way."

...

"I have the test results." said a doctor who walked into the bay in which were Zosia, Ollie, Seb, Penny, Paris and Anna.

Seb rubbed his hands together. It was time to destroy Valentine.

The doctor looked at her clipboard.

"Penny is a Valentine, Paris is a Valentine and Anna is..."

"A Valentine." she finished.

Seb stormed off the ward and slammed the door, causing Penny and Anna to scream.

"Oh for f**ks sake, I literally just got them to sleep!" moaned Zosia.

"You lie back and I'll put them to bed." Ollie smiled.

"Love you, Ollie."

"Love you too."


	25. Chapter 24 - New Parents

**So sorry I've been offline for ages! I just felt like I needed a break from daily uploads, as well as the fact that I had tests to revise for :( Anyway, really sorry and I hope I haven't lost a few regular viewers because of this x**

 _What would I do without your smart mouth?_

 _Drawing me in, and you kicking me out_  
 _You've got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down_  
 _What's going on in that beautiful mind_  
 _I'm on your magical mystery ride_  
 _And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright_

 _My head's under water_  
 _But I'm breathing fine_  
 _You're crazy and I'm out of my mind_

 _'Cause all of me_  
 _Loves all of you_  
 _Love your curves and all your edges_  
 _All your perfect imperfections_  
 _Give your all to me_  
 _I'll give my all to you_  
 _You're my end and my beginning_  
 _Even when I lose I'm winning_  
 _'Cause I give you all of me_  
 _And you give all of you._

"You ready?" asked Ollie as Zosia zipped up her and the triplets' hospital bag. They had been in for three days under observation seeing as there were three babies born a week early.

"Yup." she replied, "Who do you want to take?"

"I'll take Paris and Anna, you take Penny." he said, picking up the two newborns in their car seats.

They left Holby City Hospital with three more babies that they had when they came in and their hearts were fuller than they ever were before. Ollie grinned at Zosia as he strapped Paris and Anna into the car.

"How does this thing even work?!" he complained, trying to get the seatbelt to wrap around the back of the baby carrier.

"Take Penny. I'll do it." Zosia sighed and had all three babies securely strapped in in under half of the time that Ollie took.

She studied their delicate faces. All three had bright blue eyes, like all babies under six months and Zosia had moaned that they all looked like Ollie and not her. Penny had black hair, Paris's was dark mahogany and Anna's was light brown. Zosia looked around to Ollie, who was sitting in the driver's seat silently laughing at his smitten wife.

"Penny for your thoughts." he said as she turned around.

"I see what you did there," Zosia replied, "They're gorgeous, Anna and Paris look like me but Penny is your double."

"I'll take that as a compliment." Ollie smirked, "There's a mini-me in the world, finally!"

"What do you mean, finally?" she said.

"I don't know, I've never met anyone as gorgeous as me."

"Just shut up and drive, Valentine."

...

This time, Ollie carried Penny and Anna and Zosia took Paris through to the nursery. He laid two of them into their corresponding cribs and Zosia carried Paris over to the big armchair in the corner of the room. Ollie handed her a bottle and watched to learn how to get her to latch on to the nib. He grabbed a burping cloth as Zosia sat her up before finishing the feed.

"She should hopefully go to sleep now." she said, laying the baby down in her crib - the one nearest to the window.

Ollie lifted Penny out of her cradle and Zosia handed him a bottle. Their daughter guzzled the formula hungrily and the couple laughed as she burped loudly.

"She really is a mini-you!" she snorted as her husband rolled his eyes.

They laid Penny in her cot, the middle one, but she didn't go to sleep. Zosia handed her her toy rabbit that they had bought for her a few weeks ago and the baby clutched its hand. Ollie whipped out his iPhone and took a picture.

"Put that on Facebook." Zosia instructed, lifting the final baby and putting her in her lap.

Anna took a while to latch onto the bottle but, once she did, she drank quickly. All of a sudden, Zosia cried out.

"Zosia, what's the matter?!" her husband panicked, dropping his phone on the floor.

"She was sick! What do I do?"

"Urm, I don't know..." he said, handing her a cloth, "Wipe her up with this, I'll put another outfit on her and then she might want to finish the bottle before going to sleep."

Zosia did so and, eventually, all three babies were fast asleep in the nursery. Ollie flicked on the dim night lights and turned off the mobiles.

"No, keep them on Ollie." she said. She wasn't sure why but they made her feel comforted in a way.

He did as instructed and the pair smiled at their daughters. He stroked her hair gently.

"You're incredible, Zosh. I love you." Ollie said as they gently closed the door and left the babies peacefully asleep.


	26. Chapter 25 - Visitors

**Hey guys :) Just so you know, I am so so so grateful for you guys - when I first joined this website I'd never written any fan fiction and thought that nobody would really care about my writing. I use fan fiction as escapism and it helps fuel my imagination as, these days, it isn't used very much :) But now this story has over 4,000 views, I've written three more stories and you have made this happen. Thank you so much, I've never had so much support for anything I've ever done in my life xxx**

 _I know that I've been messed up_

 _You never let me give up_  
 _All the nights and the fights_  
 _And the blood and the breakups_  
 _You're always there to call up_  
 _I am pain, I'm a child, I'm afraid_  
 _But yet you understand_  
 _Yeah like no one can_  
 _Know that we don't look like much_  
 _But no one messes it up like us_

It was 2am and the triplets were now two days old. Cries were heard from the nursery and Zosia stirred as Ollie jumped out of bed.

"I'll go." he whispered, "Get some rest, Zosh."

She obligingly went back to sleep and, fifteen minutes later, Ollie returned and put his arm around her. He couldn't wait until she got up and they could spend some family time together. He wanted to take the girls swimming or to the park, maybe. He just started to doze off when another triplet started to cry.

"Shush, Pen, shush." he whispered, picking up the baby.

He held her gently at his chest and sat down on the chair. Before he knew it, everything was silent and he blacked out.

...

Zosia walked into the nursery to check on the babies. Ollie wasn't in bed with her so she figured he may have gone shopping or something. As she flicked on the light, she saw that Anna was awake and was lying quietly and Paris was still asleep. Her heart raced as she saw that Penny was missing but her eyes diverted to the armchair. Zosia chuckled as she saw her husband asleep in the armchair clutching their baby to his chest, who was also sleeping. She decided to leave them to sleep.

...

It was 11 am and Ollie and Zosia were eating croissants at the breakfast bar, as they did every morning.

"It's so nice to have a couple of weeks off work." Ollie remarked, looking at the newborns in their Moses' baskets.

Zosia was about to say something when there was a knock at the door. She opened it to find Adele with Mo.

"Congrats, Marchie!" said Mo.

"And me, don't forget me! I'm amazing too!" called Ollie, who was mixing some formula in the kitchen.

"No, you're just an idiot." Zosia replied.

"Can we see them?" asked Adele.

"Of course." Zosia said, "This one's Penny, this one's Anna and this one's Paris."

"Beautiful names for beautiful babies." smiled Mo.

 **Let me know what you think and leave a review! Also, check out my other fictions, Zosia's Box, A Past Life and Careless Mistakes :)**


	27. Chapter 26 - Inlaws and Lies

**Thanks for helping me to break the 5,000 view barrier! I'm starting this system when, for every review I get, I publish a new chapter. Reviews = chapters! The words come so easily after some support from fellow writers/readers xx**

 _Dark times, you could always find the bright side_

 _I'm amazed by the things that you would sacrifice_  
 _Just to be there for me_  
 _How you cringe when you sing out of tune_  
 _But yet it's everything_  
 _So don't change a thing_  
 _We both know what they say about us_  
 _But they don't stand a chance because_

 _When I'm with you_  
 _When I'm with you_  
 _I'm standing with an army_  
 _I'm standing with an army_

Mo and Adele had finally left after what had felt like hours and the Valentine family now had more alcohol in their cupboard than they had had for months. Zosia was watching the Eastenders omnibus, half asleep, when her phone pinged. It was a message from Guy.

'Hi, Zosh, how are you and the girls? I haven't met them yet so I'm coming round at seven.'

She noticed he hadn't mentioned Ollie, who was doing more than his fair share of looking after the babies and he had been so affirmative, almost as if she had no choice in when he was coming. No text language or kisses either but that was usual for Guy.

"Zosia?" called Ollie in a voice which she knew he used when he wanted something, "My parents called and they, well, they want to see the girls. Tonight."

She sat up as Ollie walked into the room.

"Tonight? My dad wants to meet the girls tonight." she said.

"Ugh, how bloody typical." he sighed, "I'll tell my parents to cancel."

"No, no, I don't mind." she said, hurriedly, "I need to shower and get dressed into something nice and -"

"Woah, calm down!" he said, as she scowled (Zosia hated being told what to do), "They don't want to come until 7:30."

"Guy's coming at 7." she replied, checking her watch, "I need to shower anyway, I stink!"

"Lovely." he replied, returning to the kitchen, "I was thinking I could cook, maybe pasta?"

"Do you want to give them food poisoning or something?" she retorted from halfway up the stairs.

Ollie rolled his eyes.

"My cooking's not that bad."

"I was joking, make what you want, my dad can like it or lump it and I don't know about your parents but, if they taught you to cook, I'm sending them to Hell's Kitchen!"

"I thought you needed a shower!"

"I'm going, I'm going!" she laughed.

...

Half an hour later, Zosia returned with her hair falling loosely on her shoulders. She was wearing a black top and ripped jeans with holes in the knee. Oliver was wearing a grey t-shirt with jeans.

"I don't look too dressed up, do I?" she asked.

"No, you look gorgeous." he replied, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek before returning to his cooking.

"Love you."

"Ditto."

...

While Paris slept, Anna and Penny were lying on a play-mat, clutching at the toys above them.

"This parenting malarky is easier than I thought." remarked Ollie.

"It's a bit of an anti-climax, don't you think?" Zosia replied, "People are always saying, 'oh, do they sleep through the night', 'I bet you're exhausted' but, actually, I feel good."

"I guess it's a labour of love, isn't it?" he said.

"So, what are your parents like?" she asked, "Do they have your eyes?"

"No, my eyes belong to me and it would be really strange if we shared a pair of eyeballs."

"You knew exactly what I meant Valentine."

"What do you mean oh oh oh oh? Blah blah blah blah blah what do you mean?" he sang out of tune and, as if on cue, Paris started to cry.

"Now look what you've done. Even your own daughter thinks you're an idiot." Zosia moaned, trying to soothe the baby.

"No, she's just showing her approval."

The door bell rang.

"I'll get it," said Ollie and opened it to find Guy.

"Hello Oliver." he said, throwing his coat onto the back of the couch and walked straight through to the nursery.

"Zoshie!" he said delightedly, "And these are your little ones?"

"No, I stole them." she said, rolling her eyes, "Penny, Paris and Anna."

"Lovely names." he replied, trying to make conversation but failing miserably.

"I know." she said icily.

"Do you want a drink, Mr Self?" asked Ollie who had overheard their exchange.

"No, I'm alright, thanks." Guy replied, "Can I pick her up?" he nodded at Penny.

"Yes, hold her like this," Zosia demonstrated using Paris, "That one's Penny."

Guy did so and she settled into his arms.

"She's warm."

"Well did you expect me to leave her in the freezer?"

They replaced the triplets back into their cots and walked through to the kitchen.

"Very tidy." Guy remarked.

"Thank you." Zosia replied and the door went again.

"Who's that?" he asked.

Ollie shot Zosia a look of panic.

"Oh, did I not mention that Ollie's parents were coming too?" she said, with a very fake smile.

"No, Zosia, you didn't." Guy said accusingly.

Ollie led his mum and dad through to the lounge. His mum had very fair hair and blue eyes just like Ollie's and his dad had black hair and brown eyes. They were dressed down, both wearing jeans and a plain top. Guy looked closely at the woman, he recognised her yet couldn't quite place her in his mind.

"Guy..." she said, quietly.

His brain rewound to a few years ago, when he had been sleeping around with various women. Then it clicked.

"Jodie..."


	28. Chapter 27 - More Secrets and More Lies

**Thank you for your lovely review Zollieholbycity x**

 _I'm gonna love ya_

 _Until you hate me_

 _And I'm gonna show ya_  
 _What's really crazy_  
 _You should've known better_  
 _Than to mess with me, honey_  
 _I'm gonna love ya, I'm gonna love ya_  
 _Gonna love ya, gonna love ya_  
 _Like a black widow, baby_

"You know each other?" said Ollie, confusedly.

"Keep out of this, Valentine." hissed Guy.

"Don't speak to my son like that!" commanded Jodie, while Ollie's dad, Paul, just stood there confused.

"How do you know each other?" asked Zosia, who was cradling Anna in her arms.

"Oliver, she's gorgeous!" exclaimed Jodie.

"Who, Zosia or Anna?" he joked, "Do you want to pick her up?"

"No, no, I'm alright. Wouldn't want to separate her from her mother." Jodie replied hurriedly.

Ollie and Zosia exchanged a glance. They were both confused as to what their parents were keeping from them. Zosia wasn't sure why Jodie didn't want to hold Anna but she didn't mind as the baby was warm and comfortable in her arms. The atmosphere was tense so she went into the nursery, pretending one of the triplets needed feeding. Instead, she whipped out her phone and texted Dom.

'Inlaws a nightmare plz come round give them an excuse to leave xxx'

Then, a scream was heard from the kitchen. Zosia put Anna down and dashed in to find Jodie clutching her face, terrified. Paul and Guy were squared up, heads together. They looked ready for a fight.

"Ollie, what the hell has happened?" she exclaimed, "Ollie?" she said, inquisitively and the couple went into their bedroom, leaving the others to sort their own problems.

Ollie looked embarrassed about what he was going to say to Zosia.

"Well.." he stuttered, "Erm, well, your dad and my mum, they, urm, did the thing..."

"The what, Oliver?" she said, frustrated.

"You know, the, the..."

"I don't know! Spit it out!"

"Your dad and my mum slept together..."

"They WHAT?!" she exclaimed, loud enough for Guy to appear at the bottom of the stairs.

"Look, Zosia, it's alright, I can explain." he said.

"I don't want to hear your explanation!" she shouted, "You slept with a married woman! How is that alright?"

"I, I didn't know. It happened so fast, it, it..."

"I said I don't want to know!" she was now screaming, "I can't believe this, how low can you get? I knew you were a psychopath but this? Sleeping around, I thought it was beneath you!"

"Well you can hardly talk about sleeping around, you little slut." he spat, the words shooting out of his mouth like venom from a snake.

"What did you just call me?!" Zosia shouted, furious, "What did you just call me?"

However, she didn't get an answer. Guy opened the door and stormed out of the house, leaving a very confused Dominic on the door step.

"Is now a bad time?" he said, sheepishly, "I brought you Galaxy Cookie Crumble..."

Zosia broke down in tears as Ollie stroked her hair and Dom rushed up the stairs to comfort her.

"Goodbye, Mum and Dad." Ollie hinted and they left quietly.

"What happened?" Dom said, opening the chocolate.

"Hey I thought that was for me!" Zosia hiccuped and took a square.

"It's not that bad if you can still eat chocolate!" joked Ollie, his voice wavering.

She sat up, sucking on the sweet, creamy chocolate and rushed to the loo. Vomiting noises echoed around the house.

"What the hell happened, Oliver?" asked Dom.

"It's complicated." he replied, "If Zosh wants you to know, she'll tell you and it might be good for her to talk about it. Just, not yet."

Dom nodded.

"Damn this is good chocolate!"


	29. Chapter 28

**Sorry for the late update :( I'm so nervous and excited for tomorrow's episode. Spoiler coming up - do you guys think I should include the woman who is pregnant with Ollie's baby in Wednesday's chapter (therefore Ollie has cheated on Zosia, causing her to have some sort of breakdown) or should I let them be happy? Thanks once again for your review Zollieholbycity xx**

 _I always had that dream like my daddy before me_

 _So I started writing songs, I started writing stories_  
 _Something about that glory,_  
 _Just always seemed to bore me_  
 _'Cause only those I really love will ever really know me_

"Zosia?" called Ollie, "Are you okay?"

"Just leave me alone, alright?" she sobbed from the bathroom.

Ollie and Dom looked at each other, wondering if the other knew what to do.

"Zosh, please." said Dom, "Open the door, hun."

"No!"

"Zosia, the girls need their mummy." Ollie pleaded, "Pretty pretty please come out. We can talk about this."

"What if I don't want to talk about it?" she cried, "My life is a mess, not even my own father loves me!"

"I love you Zosh." said Ollie, "And so do the girls, they need you."

"I love you Zosia!" called Dom.

The door creaked and Zosia came out, looking rather bedraggled. Her wavy hair which she had styled especially for the occasion was a mess and her mascara was all down her face, which was red and blotchy.

"Come here." said Dom, holding out his arms, "What happened?"

Zosia collapsed into him and tears rolled down her cheeks, silently this time. Ollie grabbed a tissue and dabbed beneath her eyes.

"It's alright, everything's going to be alright." Dom said and they peeped into the nursery.

"They'll be needing fed soon, then they can go to sleep. And we can have a movie night, if you want." Ollie whispered as Zosia nodded.

"I'll get my pyjamas on." she croaked as the two men sat down with the babies.

"Dom," said Ollie, "Do you mind, well, staying over? I think Zosh needs us both."

"Yes, fine." he said, "I need to go back to the flat and grab my toothbrush and pyjamas -"

"You wear pyjamas?" snorted Ollie.

"Well what else do you expect me to wear to bed?"

...

The triplets were fast asleep after a bottle each and Dom had returned in time for the film to start. The three of them were sat on Ollie and Zosia's couch, deciding what film to watch on Netflix. They had a pizza on the coffee table in front of them; after all that drama, nobody felt like a bowl of pasta.

"Which film should we watch?" asked Dom.

"I was thinking maybe a classic rom-com? What about you guys?" said Zosia.

"I don't care." Ollie replied, setting the search criteria to romantic comedies.

"Bridget Jones!" exclaimed Zosia.

"No, please not Bridget Jones!" Dom groaned but he was outvoted.

"Bridget Jones it is!"

...

It was an hour and a half through the movie and it was the part where Bridget was holding a dinner party. However, she had used the wrong kind of string to tie up the beef, making her stew blue.

"That's you when you cook, Ollie!" joked Zosia.

"What is your issue with my cooking?" he replied, "I do my best!"

"I know you do, silly!" she said and gave him a kiss on the cheek, much to Dominic's disgust.

"Urgh, get a room, guys!"

Then, it was the part at the end where it snowed and Mark and Daniel fought over Bridget in the restaurant.

"That's like you and Seb, Ollie." said Dom, "When you fought with Seb."

"You fought with Seb?!" exclaimed Zosia, "Why?"

"Because of you." he responded, "Shush, it's getting to the best bit."

"No, I like you very much. Just the way you are." said Mark Darcey.

"After the explosion," Zosia said, "You told me, 'I love you as you are'."

"I did. Because I do. Love you the way you are, I mean. I don't care about your bipolar, your awful jokes and your criticism of my - no your criticism of me in general. I love you Zosia." said Ollie, looking into her eyes.

She stared back into his sparkling teal eyes and their lips slowly met.

"Love you too." she said softly.

"And this is my cue to leave." said Dominic, getting up.

"No, stay. I like it like this, our little family." Zosia insisted.

"Do you need me to stay the night?" he asked.

"No, it's alright." Zosia replied, "We've got work in the morning."

"Well we better get to bed early then!" Ollie hinted.

"I'll be doing nothing of the sort." Zosia whispered and, as the front door slammed, their night drew to a close.


	30. Chapter 29 - A Trip & A Family Day Out

**Sorry I've been offline, I've had a writers block and have been ill as well but I'm back now :) Thanks for the review Elsieleo and I will definitely give you a mention if I use any of your ideas, which are brilliant x**

 _I got all I need when I got you and I_  
 _I look around me, and see a sweet life_  
 _I'm stuck in the dark but you're my flashlight_  
 _You're getting me, getting me, through the night_  
 _Kick start my heart when you shine it in my eyes_  
 _Can't lie, it's a sweet life_  
 _Stuck in the dark but you're my flashlight_  
 _You're getting me, getting me, through the night_

It was 9am on Sunday and, for once, the Valentine household was still asleep. After being fed at 7, the triplets were quiet and had let their parents have a quiet lie in. The sun was shining outside, it was a fresh spring day. Then, their serenity was brutally awakened by a knock on the door.

Zosia stirred and padded down the stairs in her blue pyjamas. Her hair was loose and wavy as, as she had washed it the night before, she didn't have a bad bedhead. Rubbing her eyes, she opened the door and found Jac.

"Jac!" said Zosia, "What a nice surprise to see you here!"

"Hello Dr March." she replied with a small smile.

"Do you want a coffee?" Zosia asked, yawning.

"No but I think you do!" Jac retorted.

"I've been up for hours!" she stretched, knocking over a bottle that was left on the table and rushed to the sink to re-sterilise it.

"Yeah, right!" she snorted.

"Why are you even here?" asked Zosia.

Jac just chuckled.

"Well, I _was_ going to ask you and your husband if you would do me a special favour but if your household is still asleep at 9:05 then I don't think you'll manage."

"No, no, we, urm, had a late night." Zosia stuttered.

"Late night, eh?" Jac said, now curious.

"No, not in _that_ way!" she replied quickly, "I'll go and get Ollie up, if you don't mind staying down here for about three hours of 'five more minutes'."

"Men." Jac said, rolling her eyes as Zosia disappeared up the stairs.

She looked around their cosy living room, it didn't look anywhere near as classy as hers but it was homely. Jac Naylor hated 'homely'. She ran her finger along the TV unit, it hadn't been cleaned for days, judging by the dust on her fingers. The kitchen had polished wood worktops and white units with an island in the middle. It was small but it looked lived-in and cosy like the living room.

Zosia came down the stairs, Oliver in tow, his hair messy. He had shoved on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt but he still looked tired.

"Hi, Jac." he smiled sleepily and rubbed his eyes, "Want a coffee?"

"No but I think you do!" she used the same comment again.

"Why are you here?" he said bluntly, pressing a button on the coffee machine.

"Keep your hair on Valentine!" Jac said, "Sit down and I'll explain in a minute."

...

5 minutes later, they were all sat at the island.

"Okay, so there's a three day medical conference in America in May and we need to send two people from each ward to go. I can't go because Jonny's on holiday and Emma is at a very annoying stage where she wants attention 24/7. Also, I thought I might let you guys go instead of me because I went last year." Jac announced.

"Right but, incase you've forgotten, we do have two week old triplets." Zosia said.

"You can bring them with you, I took Emma last year."

"Emma was nearly three!" Ollie said, "And what will we do when we're attending the conferences themselves?"

"You both don't have to be there at the same time, they have a different topic every day but the talks run twice, once in the morning and another at 3 o'clock."

The couple looked at each other.

"Trust me, this is the best age if you ever want to go, they can't moan and you can use hand luggage for their clothes." Jac said.

"We'll think about it." said Zosia.

"I'm afraid there's no time for thinking, I've got to decide and send the email in by four o'clock. I thought Ms Effanga would jump at the chance but it turns out she's made plans to have family over on that week." Jac said, "It's a once-in-a-lifetime trip, guys, please don't tell me you're going to turn down a holiday in America with a medical conference attached to it!"

Zosia and Ollie looked at each other.

"We'll go for it, then." they announced.

...

"What have we roped ourselves into now?" Ollie declared as Jac left.

"I don't even know." Zosia sighed, "What's the worst that can happen?"

"Zosh, I was thinking -"

"Thinking, that means using your brain, why do I find that hard to believe, Ollie?"

"Shut up and listen to me! I was thinking we should take the girls out of the house, maybe to town or to the park?" Oliver suggested.

"Well there's no point going to the park because they'll be too little for everything and town is boring. Why don't we all go swimming? I heard it's good for their muscles." Zosia replied

"Okay, swimming it is then!" said Ollie, "We'll wait until they've woken up and then we'll go out."

...

It was 4 o'clock when young family got out of the car at the swimming baths and carried the babies in their car seats through to reception. This was the first time Penny, Paris or Anna had ever been out of the house apart from at the hospital when they were born and they started to whimper at the bright light.

"Shush, Paris, it's okay." hushed Zosia as the baby started to scream.

She rocked the car seat and Paris eventually calmed down.

"Okay, can I have two adults and three babies in the small pool?" Ollie said to the receptionist, "And can I have three of your smallest size swim nappies, three baby seats and three very small floatation vests?"

The receptionist nodded and handed him his items which he put in the gym bag he had brought.

"That's £32.80 please."

Zosia shot Ollie a 'WTF' look as he handed over two twenty pound notes. He collected his changed and then they carried the babies into the family changing room and put them down on the bench in their car seats. Zosia put her black swimsuit on and Ollie wore long black shorts. They dressed the triplets in their swim nappies and flotation vests and carried them in the car seats to the poolside, where Ollie blew up the inflatable seats.

Zosia gently lowered Anna into the pool and she cried as the water hit her legs.

"Hey, it's okay." she hushed and the baby settled into the warm water happily and started moving her arms around.

"Look, Anna's in the water." Ollie said to Penny and Paris, "Who wants to go next? Let's do Paris."

This time, Ollie lowered Paris in and she didn't cry - she loved the water. She moved her legs around happily as Zosia held her next to her sister.

Last was Penny. Ollie passed her to Zosia, who lowered her carefully into the pool. She cried for longer than Paris did but eventually liked it. Ollie got in and pushed Anna gently around the pool. She liked this a lot and kicked her legs.

"See, we've got ourselves a little fish here!" he said.

"Yes, Ollie but I would hope our baby was a human being otherwise that would be very strange."

"Alright, alright, point taken." he sighed, "Penny, do you want to have a float around?"

Ollie pushed Penny and Anna and Zosia pushed Paris around the pool very slowly. After about twenty minutes, the babies were getting cold.

"I think we should get out now, Ollie, they're shivering." Zosia said as she lifted Paris out of the float and held her in her arms.

She got out of the pool and got a towel that she had left on the hot air vent for them and swiftly wrapped Paris in the small towel before putting her in the car seat which had a towel in it already so it wouldn't get wet. Ollie did the same to Penny and Anna and they carried them back into the changing rooms.

...

By the time the family got home, it was 6 o'clock. They fed each triplet before laying them down to go to sleep.

"What do you want for dinner?" asked Ollie.

"Takeaway." replied Zosia, "I'm exhausted. Family day outs are tiring!"

"Fair enough. Shall I phone a pizza?"

Zosia nodded her head before pressing a button on the TV remote.

"Sunday night TV really is crap." she announced.

"Well I can think of other amusement rather than the television!" Ollie smiled as Zosia kissed him.

"And what may that amusement be?" she replied.

"Snog, marry, avoid -"

"You're so immature Ollie!" she chuckled.

The pizza arrived and they sat on the couch together happily.

"Okay, Zosh, snog, marry, avoid: Me, Fletcher or Mr T."

"Are you being serious?" she groaned.

"Yep, as serious as... erm, Jac."

"Right, that's pretty serious. Avoid you, marry Fletcher and snog Mr T. Done."

"Why avoid me?" Ollie said, pretending to be hurt.

"Because you're annoying."

 **A nice long chapter for you guys :) sorry about the irregular updates x**


	31. Chapter 30 - America with an Ill Doctor

If _I showed up with a plane ticket_  
 _And a shiny diamond ring with your name on it_  
 _Would you wanna run away too?_  
 _'Cause all I really want is you_

The young family were waiting for their business class flight destined for New York to take off. The triplets were quiet; Anna was asleep and Penny and Paris were gurgling happily, fiddling with some baby toys. Ollie and Zosia each had a big reclining seat with a TV/DVD player and the girls had their own carry cots which they could sleep in for the flight. There was a changing table so they wouldn't have to walk to the communal aircraft toilet as well.

"What time is it?" asked Ollie, impatiently.

"A minute after the last time I told you." his wife replied, who was looking at a HELLO magazine.

"But I forgot what the time was the last time you told me!" he said with a pout, "Why do you even care what the Beckhams have bought and how much Kim Kardashian's plastic surgery cost?"

Zosia groaned, "It's 5:37 and, honestly, I really don't care about the Beckhams or Kim Kardashian but there was nothing else in WHSmith."

"You mean you forgot this?" he said, winking and pulled out her dog-eared British Medical Journal from his bag.

"Yes, I do mean I forgot that, thanks Ollie!" she smiled, opening the book.

...

"Cabin crew, prepare for take off."

"This is it!" declared Ollie, dramatically, "It's the make or break for..." he looked at the in-flight safety sheet, "Airbus VA5621!"

"Calm down, you'd think you had never been on a plane before!" she said, rolling her eyes.

"Well I've never flown business class. Thanks for that Jac!" Ollie remarked.

"If you remember correctly, it was actually you that paid for the flights, she just booked them." Zosia added.

"Spoilsport! We're moving!" he said.

"No shit, Sherlock." she muttered before returning to her BMJ.

...

8 hours later, the family arrived at their hotel. The reception area was spacious and had a massive ceiling fan - neither of them had seen anything as big.

"Welcome to our lobby," Ollie read out in an American accent, "Our receptionists will be happy to help."

"Seriously, did you just read that off a sign?" Zosia moaned, "Are you that mentally unchallenged that you have resorted to reading signs?"

"It's better than HELLO magazine." he retorted, as he checked in.

They took the lift as their suitcases were heavy.

"You'd never fit a patient in this!" she said, "I can touch both walls!"

"I don't think even the crash trolley would have enough room!" he replied.

The doors opened and they let themselves into their apartment.

"Well, this is nice!" Zosia said, "A coffee machine!"

"What's so great about a coffee machine?" Ollie replied, "We have one at home."

She laid the triplets down in their moses baskets which were situated in the spacious living room.

"Well, you never empty ours so it therefore gets blocked, I then unblock it and you put the cheap coffee in it and it gets blocked again!"

"It's lasted longer than the one you used to have at Dom and Arthur's," Ollie said, "Remember, I would come round and Dom would always be hitting it with some kind of instrument to try to make it work? I tried to explain to him that hitting it with random objects would solve no problems but I don't think that message got through to him."

"No message ever gets through to Dom." she replied, "Can we order food? I'm starving!"

...

"That was nice." Ollie said, pushing away his tray.

"It wasn't amazing." Zosia said, "My baguette tasted a bit.. off.."

"Room service wouldn't give you a baguette that had expired." Ollie confirmed, "Room service, it's such an American thing, isn't it? If we had room service in the UK, anyone who went to stay in a hotel would be obese!"

"Remind me, stereotypically, what weight American people are." ***Please don't be offended if you are American, it's just a stereotype xx***

"Okay, point taken." he said, "I'll leave you to get some rest."

...

After an hour long nap, Zosia was pacing the bathroom floor, shaking violently as she had just thrown up. Suddenly, she felt another rush of sour liquid and bent over the toilet seat.

"Zosh, you okay?" Ollie called, coming into the ensuite, "Oh dear I hope it wasn't that baguette. Then I would be proven wrong."

He would have held her hair back but it was tied up already in its usual ponytail, away from her face.

"Are you alright?" he asked, more seriously.

Zosia stood up, her face was pale and her makeup was running. She shook her head.

"I really don't feel well, Ollie."

"I'll grab you a bottle of water, you just go back to bed but make sure you don't overheat yourself, just use a thin blanket."

She nodded and retreated to bed forlornly.

Ollie pulled out his phone, he didn't want to do this but decided he had to. He tapped out a text to Guy.

'We've landed safely but Zosia's ill, I think she ate something funny, what do you normally do to make her feel better? Is she as bad as she says she is or just a drama queen? Help!'

He hoped his tone wasn't rude but wasn't too friendly either. He got the water and gave it to her.

"I'm sure you'll feel better after you take a nap." he said, "I'll feed the girls, don't worry."

His phone bleeped and he opened the reply.

'She is quite melodramatic and will be feeling sorry for herself. Just make sure she gets lots of rest and don't let her miss any of the conferences.'

"Father of the year award." Ollie muttered once he was back in the kitchen, "Cares more about the stupid conferences than his own daughter."

He looked at his own daughters and smiled. They were starting to develop individual personalities and Ollie didn't think they were identical, although they were still very young. Paris still had light brown hair, Penny's was a very dark brown similar to his own colour and Anna's was mahogany, like Zosia's. He hoped she would get better soon.


	32. Chapter 31 - Everybody's Changing

**Hi guys, I wrote this chapter and yesterday's three days ago but we had power cuts because of the storm and the WiFi's been awful! Ps: they're back from America and the triplets are nine months old. This is a very short chapter but I want to keep this fic at the top of the Holby City archive because my views and reviews have dropped xx**

Chapter 31: Everybody's Changing

 _So little time_

 _Try to understand that I'm_  
 _Trying to make a move just to stay in the game_  
 _I try to stay awake and remember my name_  
 _But everybody's changing_  
 _And I don't feel the same_

"I can't believe I've got to go back to work today." Zosia said to Ollie who was lying next to her in bed, "I don't want to leave them at crèche, they're still so little!"

"They're nine months old, Zosh, I'm sure they'll be fine." he reassured her, "You can go and see them in your breaks as well."

"No, that might unsettle them but you're right, they'll be okay. And I can't wait to get my hands inside someone's chest again!"

"That sounded slightly weird."

"I am slightly weird. Anyway, I'm going to go and give them their morning feeds, are you coming to help?"

Ollie nodded and the pair got out of bed to go and see their daughters. Zosia lifted Penny out of her cot, who was already awake but Paris sensed that she had gone so started to cry as her eyes snapped open. Ollie picked her up but nearly dropped her in surprise.

"Zosia! Look!"

She turned her eyes over to her other daughter and was shocked as well. Paris's eyes had changed from a bright blue to a deep hazel, like her mum's.

"Haha, your hopes of three Valentine juniors have been shattered!" Zosia laughed.

"You don't seem so surprised." he said.

"I was looking on Netmums and apparently their eyes are meant to change around six or seven months so I've been anticipating it for a while now." she replied as Penny finished her feed.

Instead of putting the baby back in her cot, Zosia put her on the floor and let her crawl around for a while and play with a shape sorter.

"There's the square," she said, as the baby picked up the corresponding shape, "And there's the triangle."

"Seriously, Zosh, she's only 9 months old! She can't be a swot already!"

"Who said I was turning her into a swot? I'm just giving her her mother's brains. Rather than yours, which I have to add, are non-existent."

Penny amused herself with the toy as Paris drank from a bottle which Ollie was holding.

"We need to start giving them porridge and stuff in the morning soon. I've noticed they're getting hungrier towards lunch time now." Zosia said.

Paris finished her bottle and Ollie let her crawl on the floor too. However, Paris then snatched the shape sorter from Penny, making her scream.

"No!" commanded Zosia as her daughter gave the toy back to Penny, "Play _together_."

Paris and Penny screaming resulted in Anna waking up. Her eyes had changed to an ice blue, lighter than Ollie's.

"Now that is a cool eye colour!" Ollie said, "Come on then, let's get you fed."

After her bottle, Ollie put the last remaining triplet on the floor but she didn't crawl away, instead she pulled herself up using the bars on her cot.

"Zosia, look!" Ollie said as she put down her phone.

"Oh my gosh, she'll be on the move in no time!" she said, shocked, "Can Anna walk to Mummy?"

Anna slowly took a step but then fell over again. Ollie picked her back up and she managed three before toppling.

"Keep going, Anna, that's it!" he encouraged, shuffling slowly behind her.

The baby walked, more quickly now, to her mum who caught her, smiling. Anna laughed, resulting in both her parents laughing too. She then went and played with a toy telephone.

"They've changed so much."


End file.
